A Certain Duelist's Dream 2: The Nightmare of GREMLIN
by PokeRescue18
Summary: This is the long-awaited three-shot sequel of "A Certain Duelist's Dream". Our beloved mercenary Motor-mouth has lost consciousness and landed in a nightmarish dimension! There, he found himself in a duel to the death with a being that looks exactly like him! Motor-mouth's misfortune doesn't end there; the cast from TAMNI are summoned once again as Duel Monster cards! Please R
1. Duel at the Nightmarish Plasma Zone!

**Hello, it's me PokeRescue18! I decided to take a break from writing Crisis in order to write this three-shot fanfic! Yes, this is a sequel my previous crossover fanfic, "A Certain Duelist's Dream". In fact, this fanfic takes place sometime in chapter 27/28 of Crisis on Two PokéWorlds.**

**Please, enjoy reading this three-shot fanfic. In case I forgot, I don't own YuGiOh or A Certain Magical Index / To Aru Majutsu no Index.**

**A Certain Duelist's Dream 2: The Nightmare of GREMLIN**

**Chapter 1: Duel at the Nightmarish Plasma Zone!**

* * *

Falling . . .

That was the feeling when I began to fall into the depths of the darkness. There was nothing around me except for the blackness of space. As my feet touched what seemed to be the ground, I began to wander around.

My name is Kyle Jade Spanner, but I am known better by my alias, Motor-mouth. Let's just say I'm a freelance mercenary that was recently terminated from an organization, and now I'm supposed to be running for my life. Yet misfortune plagued me once again as I realized that I'm trapped in this dimension with no way of getting out.

Suddenly, a strange sensation underneath my feet indicated that I somehow landed on solid ground. As I walked around on this strange dimension, I began to recall the events that happened before I found myself in this void of perpetual darkness.

_"Under Master Odio's orders, you and your accomplices will have to face arrest . . . Should you all resist, we have no qualms in battling and eliminating all of you."_

First, I returned to the Citadel with my friends just in time for them to declare at me as a traitor to their group. Come on, I'm just a mercenary for crying out loud!

In the midst of this commotion, I was shot with an injection containing a mysterious serum. And it seemed my misfortune did not end there. We were on the run, evading the pursuers. Along the way, we met up with a strange agent that wanted to obtain a certain blueprint. In the end, we helped achieved his goal and we parted ways. Soon, the effects of the injection began to take effect, and I lost consciousness.

As I wander around in the seemingly empty place. I couldn't help but wonder if I found myself in a dimension similar to the Dream Sea. However, this place looked nothing like the Dream Sea; the Dream Sea is full of vibrant colors, resembling a child's fantasy on steroids. This was in contrast to the place that I was in; the sky looked ominous, and the colors keep shifting between black and white. This creates an illusion of a violent storm; I shuddered upon thinking on that implication.

"Hehe, it's quite sad, isn't it?" A voice echoed through the darkness.

"Who said that?" I asked aloud; I looked left and right for the source of the mysterious voice.

"You don't have to look further to find me," The voice echoed through the darkness.

I turned around to the source of the voice and I met up with the most bizarre person I ever saw. The person looked identical to me, as if he was my twin brother or something similar! He was wearing a trenchcoat, leather pants, and a fedora, all with the color scheme of dark green.  
In other words, this guy basically a palette swap of me; the only notable difference I saw in him was that he was covered in a pool of dark aura; the aura was so menacing I took a step back.

"What's wrong, Motor-mouth?" The guy sneered at me. "Are you afraid to look into your own shadow?"

As much I wanted to deny it, he's right; the person I'm currently facing right now was my dark, evil self. He snickered as he saw my dumbfounded expression.

"Well, that's the least descriptive paragraph that the Author can write about me," He commented.

"What? You can break the fourth wall too?" I asked him.

"Of course, I'm part of you; the one that you've kept hidden for a long time," He introduced himself. "In fact, you can address me as Darth Motor."

"Darth Motor?" I repeated his name. "Seriously, you really name yourself after them?"

"Everyone has some sort of darkness inside their hearts; you're no different," Darth Motor nonchalantly replied. "And yes, I really like the Sith Lords so much that I decided to name myself after them."

"Okay," My left eye twitched on his random comment. "So, your plan is to kill me and take over my body? Not a fat chance I'll let that happen!"

"I knew you're going to say that," Darth Motor smirked gleefully at me. "So why don't we settle this conventionally?"

"What are you talking about?" I shot back.

"I'm proposing we settle this in a duel," Darth Motor explained as a duel disk materialized in his left arm. "I knew too well you know how to play this game, right?"

"Yes, and to confirm my suspicions, you're not using the same deck, am I right?" I retorted as my duel disk materialized in my left arm.

"Hehe, although I'm your shadow, I don't use the same deck as you," Darth Motor replied. "Let's get this nightmare started, shall we?"

"Duel!" We both shouted simultaneously.

_Motor-mouth: 8000_

_Darth Motor: 8000_

Suddenly, the dimension we were in grew darker, and nimbus clouds manifested around us, cracking lightning and thunder as we started the duel.

"Is it just me or the weather just got worse in this dream?" I mused aloud. "This is becoming a nightmare."

"If you're just going to marvel the scenery, I'll go first," Darth Motor declared as he drew his sixth card. "I activate the spell card, One Day of Peace!"

"Tch, I've seen that card before," I muttered. "Due to its potential, that card has become limited recently."

"Although you've know about this card already, I'll explain it again to you," Darth Motor smirked. "One Day of Peace allows both of us to draw 1 card, and neither one of us takes damage until the end of your next turn. I'll end my turn from here."

* * *

As I looked to my evil counterpart, he was obviously buying his time for his next turn. With the effect of One Day of Peace, he's safe from all kinds of damage until the end of my turn.

"This time, it's my turn," I declared. "I draw!"

As I looked at the seventh card I drew, a smile formed in my face as I tried out my new T.G. Psychic deck against this doppelganger. "I normal summon Serene Psychic Witch."

As I slapped the card on the duel disk, the psychic monster materialized into the field. Her appearance was almost identical to the card artwork except that the projected monster wears her pigtails differently than depicted in the card artwork; her pigtails are tied in place by a red bow in each end. This time, I knew who this person was and her name was Kuroko Shirai.

_Serene Psychic Witch | Type: Psychic | Attribute: EARTH | Lvl: 3 | Atk: 1400 | Def: 1200_

"Why am I wearing this again?" Kuroko wondered aloud as she examined her body. Then, she looked back and let out a sigh. "That figures; you summoned me again."

"Ahaha, I'm not really surprised by that either," I replied.

"Just as I was having an intimate dream with Onee-sama, you had to call me here," Kuroko sighed. Then, she sternly asked. "So, what's the situation this time?"

"Oh, he is facing me in a life-or-death situation," Darth Motor gleefully answered instead. "Unfortunately for him, this is the duel in which he can't back down."

"Oh just shut up and let me proceed with my turn," I interrupted. "I'll set one card face-down."

Meanwhile, Kuroko seemed to stare at Darth Motor briefly, and then she narrowed her eyes and faced me.

"Motor-mouth-san, just who is this creep?" Kuroko asked me. "He looks a lot like you."

"Frankly, I don't know who he is exactly," I replied. "But, I'm sure he's like my evil twin. By the way, how did you know my name?"

"Oh, I know through Onee-sama," Kuroko explained. "Onee-sama managed to remember your name as soon as we woke up from our last dream."

"I see," I uttered as a bead of sweat poured in my forehead. "I guess I have to end my turn here."

* * *

"Now it's my turn to show my strut," Darth Motor gleefully exclaimed as he drew his sixth card. "Let me show how different am I to you. When my opponent controls at least one monster while I don't have any monsters, I special summon Cyber Dragon from my hand."

From Darth Motor's field, a cybernetic dragon materialized. It roared viciously in an attempt to intimidate me and Kuroko.

_Cyber Dragon | Type: Machine | Attribute: LIGHT | Lvl: 5 | Atk: 2100 | Def: 1600_

"What kind of monstrosity is that?" Kuroko wondered aloud.

"That's a Cyber Dragon," I explained. "That mechanical monster used to dominate the metagame years ago. Yet, it's still useful even until now."

"Yes, I know all of the info," Darth Motor wagged his finger. "If you two will excuse me, I'll normal summon Dverg of the Nordic Alfar."

A portal appeared in Darth Motor's field and a yellow elfish being materialized from it. Its head resembled that to an old man and it has a tail whose tip resembled a land mine.

_Dverg of the Nordic Alfar | Type: Warrior | Attribute: EARTH | Lvl: 1 | Atk: 100 | Def: 1000_

"During the turn Dverg is normal summoned, I can normal summon 1 Nordic monster in addition to my normal summon or set," Darth Motor explained. "I normal summon Ljosalf of the Nordic Alfar."

Another elfish monster appeared into the field; this particular monster vaguely resembled a sprite or fairy. It sported a tail whose tip resembled that of a scorpion's tail.

Ljosalf of the Nordic Alfar | Type: Spellcaster | Attribute: LIGHT | Lvl: 4 | Atk: 1400 | Def: 1200

"When Ljosalf is normal summoned, I can target 1 face-up monster that I control except this card," Darth Motor continued. "Then, I'll special summon 1 Nordic monster from my hand with a level less than or equal to the targeted monster's level. I target my Cyber Dragon to special summon Svartalf of the Nordic Alfar."

A pink elfish monster materialized in Darth Motor's field. Just like its brethren, it grinned maliciously, in which I and Kuroko were thoroughly disgusted.

_Svartalf of the Nordic Alfar | Type: Spellcaster/Tuner | Attribute: DARK | Lvl: 5 | Atk: 1400 | Def: 1600_

"What kind of monster is that?" Kuroko asked hesitantly.

"Svartalf is a tuner monster," I answered Kuroko's question. "Tuner monsters are required along with non-tuner monsters to perform a synchro summon. But, Svartalf's level is unusually high for a tuner."

"I'll tune the level 5 Svartalf of the Nordic Alfar with the level 1 Dverg of the Nordic Alfar!" Darth Motor raised his hand in declaration.

Immediately, Svartalf began to disintegrate into five green rings, and Dverg dissociated into a single star.

"From the depths of the earth, a new warrior emerges to wreak vengeance!" Darth Motor chanted. "I synchro summon my champion, Gravity Warrior!"

From the formation, a new synchro monster emerged. This monster looked more like a machine than a warrior. It had several long tendrils attached to its head, and small chunks of rock began to rise up and revolve around the synchro monster.

_Gravity Warrior | Type: Warrior/Synchro | Attribute: EARTH | Lvl: 6 | Atk: 2100 | Def: 1000_

"The effect of Gravity Warrior activates!" Darth Motor continued. "When Gravity Warrior is synchro summoned: it gains 300 attack points for each face-up monster that you control, Motor-mouth."

Kuroko and I gulped as Gravity Warrior began to gain power from the surroundings. When Gravity Warrior was done powering itself, a brown aura began to surround the Synchro monster.

_Gravity Warrior Atk: 2100 + 300 = 2400_

"What are you going to do?" Kuroko hissed at me. "Do you even have a plan?"

"Um, you know me, I'll think of something," I replied. "You really have to trust my judgment."

Darth Motor tapped his right foot repeatedly in the ground in an attempt to get our attention.

"Okay, are you two done with your chit-chat? I'm entering my battle phase," Darth Motor interrupted. "Gravity Warrior, dispose Serene Psychic Witch with Gravity Knuckle!"

Upon hearing its master's orders, Gravity Warrior used the floating debris to attack Kuroko. In response, she managed to evade the debris using teleportation. However, that actually opened an opportunity for the synchro monster to close the distance between it and its target. Suddenly, Kuroko felt her body being drawn towards the synchro monster as it began to ball its fists to punch her.

"This guy is too strong!" Kuroko gasped.

Kuroko could only brace herself for the inevitable conclusion; I avert my gaze as Gravity Warrior punched Kuroko.

_Damage calculation: 2400 - 1400 = 1000_

_Motor-mouth: 8000 - 1000 = 7000_

"I activate the effect of Serene Psychic Witch," I picked up my deck in order to activate the effect. "When she is destroyed and sent to the graveyard, I can banish 1 Psychic-Type monster with 2000 or less attack from my deck. I banish Esper Girl."

"Oh, I'm not done yet," Darth Motor grinned maliciously. "Ljosalf of the Nordic Alfar, attack Motor-mouth directly!"

Ljosalf flew towards me and lashed at me with its tail twice. I decided to take the battle damage from this attack.

_Motor-mouth: 7000 - 1400 = 5600_

The pain I received from the attack was substantial; however, it seemed Darth Motor still had Cyber Dragon left to attack me.

"Now, Cyber Dragon attacks you directly!" Darth Motor declared. "Evolution Burst!"

Cyber Dragon opened its mouth and fired a stream of particle energy heading straight for me. However, I was waiting for this moment to happen.

"I activate a trap, Defense Draw!" I declared. "During the damage calculation during my opponent's turn, the battle damage I would receive becomes zero, and then I draw one card."

In a flash, a barrier formed around me, protecting me from the attack of the mechanical dragon. Afterwards, I drew one card when the effect resolved.

"Tch, I thought that attack did him in," Darth Motor snapped his fingers in frustration. "The duel has just begun anyway; I'll set one card face-down, and then I'll end my turn."

* * *

"Now is the time for me to strike back!" I declared as I drew my seventh card. "During the standby phase, I activate the second effect of Serene Psychic Witch; I special summon Esper Girl from the banished zone."

"I don't think so!" Darth Motor declared as he revealed his only remaining card in his hand. "I chain Maxx 'C'! By sending Maxx 'C' from my hand to the graveyard, I draw one card each time you special summon a monster(s)."

Dang, he managed to intercept my play just like the Sigmund Runa did on my previous duel. However, I'll let that slide for now; Esper Girl was summoned to my field and Darth Motor drew one card. At first glance, I recognized her prominent feature in her hairstyle, which is a prominent ahoge. Yes, Last Order was summoned once again as Esper Girl.

_Esper Girl | Type: Psychic/Tuner | Attribute: EARTH | Lvl: 2 | Atk: 500 | Def: 300_

"This is strange; Misaka thinks Misaka experiences déjà vu, Misaka says as Misaka wonders what is going on," Last Order spoke aloud.

"Ah, I'm over here," I called to her. As she heard my voice, Last Order turned around and faced me. "Do you recognize me?"

"Ah, Misaka recognizes you, Misaka gasps as Misaka points her finger in surprise," Last Order spoke in third person. "What's wrong? Misaka says as Misaka asks for confirmation."

"Last Order," I called her name. "I need your help once again."

"Of course, Misaka is willing to help you out; Misaka replies as Misaka shows her honesty," Last Order grinned at me.

"So, you've summoned Last Order as Esper Girl," Darth Motor commented. "Seriously, you never cease to impress me."

"Then, let's show that guy what we're capable of," I smirked confidently. "When Esper Girl is special summoned from the banished zone, the top card of my deck will be banished face-down."

"Well, this is getting a lot more interesting by the second," Darth Motor commented after drawing a card due to Maxx 'C'. "I'm just biding my time for now."

"Then, I'll use a quick-play spell card, Emergency Teleport," I continued with my play. "I'll special summon a level 3 or lower psychic monster from my deck. I shall summon Hushed Psychic Cleric."

A dimensional portal appeared in my side of the field; and the titular monster was summoned in defense position. Instantly, I recognized the person that represented the card; he was the Number 1 Level 5 esper known as Accelerator and he wasn't happy that he found himself in this costume once again.

_Hushed Psychic Cleric | Type: Psychic | Attribute: EARTH | Lvl: 3 | Atk: 0 | Def: 2100_

"Yes, just keep summoning more monsters, Motor-mouth," Darth Motor casually muttered as he drew a card. "I'll draw a card per special summon you make."

"Tch, what a pain," Accelerator muttered as he scratched his head. "Being called here by you in this crappy costume really pisses me off."

"Don't pout like that!" Last Order tried to cheer Accelerator. "Misaka thinks that you're okay regardless of attire; Misaka grins as Misaka approaches to hug you."

"Don't hug me you damn brat," Accelerator grumbled. "Get the hell off me."

"Aw, don't be so grumpy, Misaka says as Misaka tries to cheer you up by widening her smile," Last Order grinned in an attempt to cheer Accelerator.

"Tch," The number one esper clicked his tongue in annoyance. Then, he faced me and said. "Whatever you're doing, do it already."

"Okay, if you really insist," I interrupted. "When a level 4 or lower monster is special summoned, I can special summon T.G. Warwolf from my hand."

Another monster materialized into my field. Unlike in the card artwork, the beast-warrior monster was actually young woman cos-playing as the titular card. She was beautiful despite losing her right eye. She turned around and faced me, and I recognized her as Mugino Shizuri.

_T.G. Warwolf | Type: Beast-Warrior | Attribute: DARK | Lvl: 3 | Atk: 1200 | Def: 0_

"What is this?" Mugino examined herself. "Why am I wearing this?"

"Ahehe, it's really hard to explain," I replied. "Let's just say you're in a dream."

Although I did not truly expect that I summoned Mugino. She glanced at me in hopes that I would explain everything to her.

"Tch, what a pain," Accelerator grumbled. "I'd bet you really have a death wish in your mind when you summoned Number Four."

"I'll consider that; for now, I activate the effect of Hushed Psychic Cleric," I continued with my turn. "I'll send Mental Seeker from my hand to my graveyard to target 1 psychic monster in my graveyard and banish it. Guess what, I'll target Mental Seeker."

And then, I saw a female silhouette with long hair instead of the artwork; I had a strange feeling about this. I just shrugged it off and proceeded with my turn.

"I'll activate Foolish Burial, which I'll send Raizbellt the Regulator from my deck to my graveyard, and then I normal summon Silent Psychic Wizard," I conducted my normal summon for this turn.

A dimensional portal appeared, and the psychic monster emerged to the field. Upon being summoned, he glanced at me and sighed. Somehow, I realized that I summoned Touma Kamijou once again as the Silent Psychic Wizard.

_Silent Psychic Wizard | Type: Psychic | Attribute: EARTH | Lvl: 4 | Atk: 1900 | Def: 0_

"Such misfortune, not this again," Touma scratched his head. "You really have a knack in summoning us in the wrong time, aren't you?"

"Ahaha, I guess you could say that," I scratched my head. "Anyway, I'll activate your effect; I'll target Raizbellt the Regulator in my graveyard and banish that card."

And then, I saw another silhouette upon activating the effect; just like before, I ignored it for now and proceeded with my turn.

"Hey hero," Accelerator said to Touma. "Do you any idea on the hell he summoned us again?"

"I have no idea," Touma shook his head. "The last thing I remember was feeding Index-san when my vision went out and the next thing, I'm here."

I listened to their conversation intently. Apparently, Kamijou was right; I unintentionally called upon these guys once again. I reckoned some of them were doing something important before they fell unconscious and appeared in this place.

"And then, I'll tune the level 2 Esper Girl with the level 3 Hushed Psychic Cleric," I declared.

As I started performing the ritual of synchro summon, Last Order grinned happily as she disintegrated into two green rings, and Accelerator silently let out a sigh before dissociating into three stars.

"Clustering green rings and level stars will create a new path to unlimited esper potential. Face your fears and become the electric spark of revolution!" I chanted. "Synchro Summon! I call forth the 3rd level 5 esper, Magical Android!"

A beam of light then envelops the dissociated level stars, passing through the rings, and the new synchro monster appeared out of the light. Again, something was not right with the appearance. Immediately, I could recognize the short, brown hair, and the hazel-colored eyes. She was the 3rd Level 5 esper known as Mikoto Misaka and she was summoned once again as Magical Android.

_Magical Android | Type: Psychic/Synchro | Attribute: LIGHT | Lvl: 5 | Atk: 2400 | Def: 1700_

"W-wah! Why am I wearing this outfit again?" Mikoto exclaimed in surprise as she examined herself. "You have the knack to bring me here in this outfit, do you?"

"Ahehe, you got me," I sheepishly replied.

"Misaka?" Touma said to her. Then he shook his head and lamented. "Here we go again; such misfortune."

"W-what are you saying, you idiot?" Mikoto stammered. "For once, it really isn't your fault! D-don't blame yourself for the fault that you didn't cause!"

"Blame it to the bastard that summoned us here in the first place," Mugino sighed in annoyance while referring to me.

Somehow, I just felt a chill in my spine as I heard Mugino's comment. However, I just let that slide and focused on the duel.

"As I was saying, the effects of Esper Girl and Hush Psychic Cleric activate!" I interrupted. "When these two cards are sent from the field to my graveyard, Esper Girl allows me to add the banished face-down card to my hand, and Hushed Psychic Cleric special summons Mental Seeker from my banished zone."

A new psychic tuner monster materialized into my field. Unlike in the card artwork, the psychic monster was actually a middle-school girl cos-playing as the titular card. She had long, golden hair with matching eyes visible in her visor, which glitter like stars. Mikoto frowned as she recognized that person; this girl was known as the 5th Level 5 esper, Misaki Shokuhou. As she was summoned into my field, she entered a cute pose, and held a remote on her right hand.

_Mental Seeker | Type: Psychic/Tuner | Attribute: EARTH | Lvl: 3 | Atk: 800 | Def: 600_

"Impressive, you summoned Accelerator, Meltdowner, Imagine Breaker, Railgun, and now you summoned Mental Out," Darth Motor muttered as he drew two more cards. "This is getting a lot more interesting indeed."

Just like most of the people being summoned in a flash, Misaki was initially confused when she found herself in this dimension.

"Hm? What am I doing here?" Misaki wondered aloud. And then she examined herself. "Why am I wearing this costume?"

"Hey you, what the hell are you doing here?" Mikoto demanded. Then she faced me and said. "Of all the people you could have summoned, why her?"

"Is that you, Misaka-san?" Misaki grinned. "I never would have thought to see you here in that ridiculous costume."

"Fwoh?! W-what are you talking about?" Mikoto stammered. "Your costume is just as ridiculous as mine!"

"Well, at least I look prettier anyway," Misaki performed a cute pose. "I'd bet you'll wear that as your evening gown?"

"Why you little. . ." Mikoto grumbled.

Misaki was not done with her teasing just yet. She took a glance at Touma and remarked. "I've seen you somewhere before; oh yeah, it was during the Daihaseisai, isn't it?"

"Really? I can barely remember," Touma replied.

I could clearly see Mikoto's cheeks burning red out of embarrassment and anger on Misaki; however, this was not the time for such teasing. On the other hand, Touma was bewildered on the situation as the two middle school girls just hurled insults at each other.

"Although it's quite rude to interrupt, there's a duel going on," I interrupted the tense situation. "Geez, it's one surprise after another; I truly didn't expect to summon all of you, especially you Shokuhou."

"Hm, what did you say there?" A gleam was present in Misaki's eyes upon hearing my reply. "Is that true that you were the one that sent me here?"

"That's right; I was the one that summoned you here, along with Misaka and others," I answered her question. Then, Misaki turned around and slowly walked towards me. "Hey, what are you-"

Misaki calmly approached me and held her right hand in my cheek. Although I did not feel anything weird, Misaki began to step back, as if she was freaked out by me for some reason.

"Who or what in the world are you?" Misaki muttered. "I can't seem to properly read your thoughts, and all I can read in your mind is static."

"To think Number 5 couldn't read his mind; is he an esper?" Mugino narrowed her eyes at me.

"To be frank, this is really awkward in so many levels," I stammered. Yet, she has a point; a possible reason why she was not able to read my thoughts was that my brain was messed up in my adolescence.

"Let's not waste any more time," I answered her question. "I'll activate your effect! When Mental Seeker is special summoned from the banished zone: the opponent must reveal the top three cards in his deck, I'll banish one of cards, and then return the other two back to the deck."

"W-what's happening?" Misaki uttered as she pointed the remote on Darth Motor's deck pressed a button. Immediately, the top three cards flew out from the top of the deck for everyone to see. The three cards were: Imperial Iron Wall, Call of the Haunted, and Monster Reborn.

"I choose to banish Imperial Iron Wall," I pointed at the titular card; I chose to banish Imperial Iron Wall because its effect would severely hinder the play style of my deck.

Using her remote, Misaki Shokuhou pointed at the continuous trap card and pressed the "delete" button. Suddenly, Imperial Iron Wall faded away from existence, and the remaining two cards returned to Darth Motor's deck.

Misaki was not amused when she was compelled to do that task. As the fifth Level 5 esper, she has the ability called "Mental Out". With it, she could manipulate the mechanisms of the human mind to her whim.

"This is not fun," Misaki pouted. "I'm the one that supposed to be in control here, not the other way around."

"Just who the hell is this guy anyway?" Mugino muttered.

"For the record, I have a name, and it's Motor-mouth," I replied. And then, I addressed my evil counterpart. "So I guess preventing my card from being banished is out of the question, right?"

"Tch, so much for that strategy," Darth Motor lamented in frustration. "And yet, is that all you got? You managed to swarm the field, yet your monsters fall so short in attack power."

"Oh, I'm not done with my turn just yet," I snickered. "I'll set one card facedown-"

"Hehe, I don't really know what you're planning to do," Darth Motor interrupted. "Whatever you're doing, you are only delaying your inevitable demise."

"You know, I think you're much more talkative than me," I continued with my turn. "Anyway, I'll tune the level 3 Mental Seeker with the level 3 T.G. Warwolf!"

"What is going on-" Misaki was not able to finish her sentence as she dissociated into three green rings and Mugino faded into three orange stars. I briefly stared at Mikoto and judging from her facial expression, she was glad that Misaki left the field. I just shrugged and proceeded with the synchro summoning.

"Gathering these bonds to form a huge flame that will protect the innocent! Become the fire that burns upon!" I solemnly chanted as I clapped my hands dramatically. "Synchro Summon! Rise from the flames, Flamvell Uruquizas!"

From the formation, a fiery shower occurred, and a new synchro monster emerged from the flame. Everyone except Darth Motor seemed to recognize that person. Of course the dark armor and flame encrusted shoulder pads and belts, was similar. But the fierce and vicious look of the original Flamvell Uruquizas was replaced by the features of a young teenager with a bar code under one eye, and shoulder-length crimson red hair. With the signature lit cigarette in his mouth, I can conclude that this was Stiyl Magnus, one of Necessarius's best fire magicians.

_Flamvell Uruquizas | Type: Pyro/Synchro | Attribute: FIRE | Lvl: 6 | Atk: 2100 | Def: 400_

"Stiyl? What are you doing here?" Touma asked the fire magician.

"Kamijou Touma, I should be asking the same question," Stiyl retorted, and then he glanced at me. "Regardless, I already have my suspicions."

"Yes, once again I was the one who summoned all of here," I answered his question. "I could assume that I summoned each one of you here because your energies are somehow imprinted on your appropriate cards."

Stiyl raised one eyebrow as he heard my reply. Then, he looked at Touma and Mikoto and smirked.

"It seems that our fates are all inter-connected somehow," Stiyl commented. "Even Kamijou Touma's misfortune may be the factor that brought us all here."

"Okay, that an interesting insight; but we've got a situation to deal with," I replied. "I activate a spell card, Block Attack! I'll target 1 face-up Attack Position monster my opponent's field and change it to Defense Position. I target Gravity Warrior."

Suddenly, a supernatural wave covered Darth Motor's synchro monster, forcing it to knell down as it was forced to change from Attack position to Defense position. It was quite ironic to see a being that was supposed to control gravity being forced to kneel down in an instant.

"That was impressive; you activated Block Attack so that you could use the piercing ability of Flamvell Uruquizas," Darth Motor somehow found this amusing despite being on the disadvantage. "However, this is merely a temporary setback. If you're that serious in defeating me, come and get me."

"Alright, you asked for it; I'm entering my Battle Phase," I declared. "Touma, attack Ljosalf of the Nordic Alfar."

"I got it," Touma exclaimed as he dashed towards the little spellcaster and punched it with his right of the Nordic Alfar disintegrated from the field, and Darth Motor received battle damage from the attack.

_Damage calculation: 1900 - 1400 = 500_

_Darth Motor: 8000 - 500 = 7500_

However, Darth Motor's expression remained unchanged. Instead, a smirk formed in his lips, as if he was expecting for this to happen.

"Stiyl, attack Gravity Warrior," I commanded. "Purge that abomination with your flames."

Stiyl did not waste any time as soon as I commanded him. From his hands, a sphere of orange-yellow flames was formed. When the flame grew large enough, Stiyl threw it at Darth Motor's synchro monster.

_Gravity Warrior | Def: 1000_

_Imminent Damage calculation: 2100 - 1000 = 1100_

"Hehe, not so fast, Motor-mouth," Darth Motor snickered. "I activate a trap, Defense Draw! The battle damage I should receive from the fire magician is nullified, and I get to draw a card."

When the huge ball of flame collided with the Gravity Warrior, the flame completely consumed the synchro monster until nothing was literally left, not even holographic debris. Darth Motor's life points remained unchanged and he drew one card due to the effect of Defense Draw.

"You're up, Misaka-san," I called to the middle school girl. "Attack the Cyber Dragon."

"You owe me for this," Mikoto smirked as electricity began to manifest in her right palm. Then, she threw the electrical orb at the mechanical dragon. Cyber Dragon winced in pain as electricity surged through its body and then it imploded.

_Damage calculation: 2400 - 2100 = 300_

_Darth Motor: 7500 – 300 = 7200_

"Heh, that didn't even hurt a bit," Darth Motor grinned manically. "Just you wait Motor-mouth; this is just the beginning of your nightmare!"

"Whatever, my evil persona," I rolled my eyes and examined the three remaining cards in my hand. "I'll just set two cards facedown and end my turn. During the end phase, Magical Android allows me to recover 600 life points for every psychic monster that I control."

Mikoto began to emit a low voltage electrical pulse, which somehow enveloped me; I felt as though an electric massage was being applied all over me.

_Number of psychic monsters: 2 (Silent Psychic Wizard and Magical Android)_

_Motor-mouth: 5600 + 2(600) = 6800_

* * *

"Finally, it's my turn again," Darth Motor mused as he examined the eight cards in his hand. He narrowed his eyes, indicating that the cards that he was not able to form a combo with them. "I'll set four cards facedown, and activate the spell card Swords of Revealing Light!"

Suddenly, multiple sword-shaped beams of light descended on my side of the field. The glowing swords of light surrounded Touma, Mikoto, and Stiyl, restricting their movements. Stiyl and Mikoto were surrounded by the glowing swords of light, but Touma was more unfortunate. In his case, Touma Kamijou got pinned by the glowing swords of light like an insect for display.

"What magic is this?" Stiyl wondered aloud.

"That's the Swords of Revealing Light," I muttered. "I do admit that's a really annoying card."

"I can't move for some reason," Touma grunted in frustration.

"Don't you use your strange right hand for this?" Mikoto loudly suggested.

"I would really want to use my right hand Misaka," Touma replied. "But I'm pinned by these swords and cannot move at all; such misfortune."

"Then, why is the other idiot just standing there?" Mikoto complained. "Doesn't he have some sort of card that can destroy this?"

"Tch, this is really unfortunate; I don't have the cards that can deal with this problem right now," I grumbled. "I only have one card in my hand, and I can't use it now; we're reduced to sitting ducks."

"While Swords of Revealing Light is face-up on the field, your monsters cannot declare an attack for 3 turns, Motor-mouth," Darth Motor explained. "I'll set a monster facedown and end my turn."

* * *

"Then it's my turn," I declared. "I draw."

As I entered my Standby Phase, a smile formed in my lips as I glanced on the card I drew. Touma took a glance at me and noticed my smug expression.

"Oi, what are you smiling for?" Touma called to me.

"Oh, I just got the card we need to get out of this mess," I nonchalantly replied.

"Then, use that card already!" Mikoto wailed in protest. "Come on, I can't move at all with these swords pinning me down!"

"You don't have to wait that long, Misaka-san," I revealed the titular card. "I activate a quick-play spell card, Mystical Space Typhoon! I'll target 1 spell or trap card in the field and destroy it. I choose to target the Swords of Revealing Light!"

However, Darth Motor pressed a button on his duel disk to activate a card effect. I narrowed my eyes on him as he put his plan to motion.

"That's what I've been waiting for!" Darth Motor exclaimed. "I chain a trap, Battle Mania! All of your monsters are switched to attack position, cannot change their battle positions, and must attack this turn, Motor-mouth."

I flinched in response to the activation of the accursed trap card. Just what the hell was Darth Motor planning in his sleeves? If he wants me to attack him that badly, he'll get his wish. So a chain was formed; the effect of Battle Mania was applied on this turn, while Mystical Space Typhoon destroys Swords of Revealing Light by enveloping it in a vicious tornado.

I looked at Darth Motor to see his reaction. Just like before, he began to sneer manically, as if I play right through his plan.

"That was a close call," Touma sighed in relief.

"Yes, we can move again!" Mikoto stretched her arms. "It's about time you use that card!"

"My, whoever you are, you seem to be very resourceful," Stiyl mused. "Even as the embodiment of misfortune is here, you seem to pull off miracles by the palm of your hand."

"You guys are too kind," I cheerfully replied. "I activate the continuous spell card, Shard of Greed!"

"Ha, I chain a trap card, Gleipnir, the Fetters of Fenrir!" Darth Motor interrupted. "With this trap card, I'll add a Nordic monster from my deck to my hand. I choose to add Mara of the Nordic Alfar. And don't forget about the effect of Battle Mania; you must attack with all of your monsters in this turn."

I gritted my teeth in frustration as I realized that I fell through his play. The chain managed to resolve; Darth Motor managed to add the chosen card to his hand while the activation of Shard of Greed resolved successfully.

"Frankly, I had enough of your tactics; that's why I'll proceed to my Battle Phase," I spat. "Touma, attack his facedown monster!"

Touma ran towards the facedown card and clenched his right hand to a fist as he prepared to punch the hidden monster.

"The timing is just perfect," Darth Motor grinned. "I activate a continuous trap, Ultimate Offering! I can perform additional normal summons or sets during my Main Phase or the opponent's Battle Phase at a cost of 500 life points per normal summon or set. I'll pay 500 life points to set a monster facedown."

_Darth Motor: 7200 - 500 = 6700_

However, Touma did not relent in his assault and the facedown monster that he was attacking was revealed: it was a beast-type monster known as Giant Rat. The rodent cringed in horror as its fate was about to be sealed by the Imagine Breaker.

_Giant Rat | Type: Beast | Attribute: EARTH | Lvl: 4 | Atk: 1400 | Def: 1450_

Touma punched Giant Rat into oblivion, its debris scattered in the field for everyone to see.

"I do admit that was rather cliché; but, that was my plan all along," Darth Motor mused. "I activate the effect of Giant Rat! When Giant Rat is destroyed by battle and sent to the graveyard: I'll special summon 1 EARTH monster with 1500 or less attack from my Deck in attack position. Come out, Tanngrisnir of the Nordic Beasts!"

A white goat appeared in place of the destroyed Giant Rat. If I recall, Tanngrisnir is one of the goats that pulled Thor's chariot.

_Tanngrisnir of the Nordic Beasts | Type: Beast | Attribute: EARTH | Lvl: 3 | Atk: 1200 | Def: 800_

"Stiyl, attack Tanngrisnir," I said to her. "Use your signature attack!"

"You don't always have to bark orders; I got it," Stiyl conjured a huge fountain of flames and directed it at the beast-type monster. The white goat received severe burns, and it imploded. Also, some of the stray flames went to Darth Motor; I could hear his suppressed grunts as he was being singed by the flames.

Damage calculation: 2100 - 1200 = 900

Darth Motor: 6700 – 900 = 5800

"Heh, it's a risk I must take to go with the plan," Darth Motor grinned maniacally as white wisps of smoke emanated from him. "When Tanngrisnir of the Nordic Beasts is destroyed by battle and sent to the graveyard: I'll special summon 2 Nordic Beast Tokens in defense position."

Two miniature versions of Tanngrisnir of the Nordic Beasts materialized in Darth Motor's field; these tokens took a defensive stance against their adversaries.

_Nordic Beast Tokens | Type: Beast | Attribute: EARTH | Lvl: 3 | Atk: 0 | Def: 0_

"Tch, this serves to complicate things," I mumbled. "Misaka-san, attack the facedown monster."

"Now, you owe me twice," Mikoto smirked as a lightning spear began to manifest in her right hand. She clenched the spear tightly and threw it at the facedown monster. The facedown monster convulsed violently, until it revealed itself as the Morphing Jar.

_Morphing Jar | Type: Rock | Attribute: EARTH | Lvl: 2 | Atk: 700 | Def: 600_

"Heh, you know the drill, Motor-mouth," Darth Motor sneered. "When Morphing Jar has a FLIP effect: We shall discard every card in our hands, and then we draw 5 cards."

After the effect of Morphing Jar resolved, the rock-type monster exploded, its debris scattered around the field. I looked into my hand and saw that my cards might hold the key to stop whatever Darth Motor was planning.

"Oi Motor-mouth," Touma called to me. "You seem to be in deep thought."

"Yeah, you're right," I replied. "Nordic Alfar and Nordic Beast . . . wait a sec-"

"You just realize it now?" Darth Motor snickered. "No wonder you're so dense; it took you that long to figure out my deck."

"I should have realized it earlier," I mumbled. "Darth Motor is using a Nordic deck."

"What kind of deck is that?" Touma asked me.

"Nordic is a type of deck that is based on Norse Mythology," I explained. "The deck's main goal is to synchro summon the 3 'Aesir' synchro monsters."

"So, we just have to stop the summoning of those 'Aesir' monsters, right?" Mikoto added. "That's going to be easy for us!"

"Easier said than done, Misaka-san; I'll end my turn," I concluded. "During the end phase, the effect of Magical Android allows me to recover 600 life points for every psychic monster that I control."

_Number of psychic monsters: 2 (Silent Psychic Wizard and Magical Android)_

_Motor-mouth: 6800 + 2(600) = 8000_

* * *

"It's my turn to shine once again," Darth Motor declared as he drew his sixth card. "Facedown continuous trap open, Graceful Revival! I'll target a level 2 or lower monster in my graveyard and special summon it in face-up attack position. Revive, Mara of the Nordic Alfar!"

As the call of the summoning was made, a dark aura filled with discomfort and insanity leaked out upon the field. The dark aura squirmed about, gradually decreasing in size and more concrete in form. Arms and legs soon appeared, and the dark aura formed a humanoid shape, a female to be exact.

She was Marian Sligeneyer, member of GREMLIN. However, there was something strange about her.

Her distinctive features were her silver braided hair and golden ornaments strapped around her belt. But her hair was left flown about in the air, like a lion's mane fluttering by the evening gust. Her instruments of human transformation no longer held its golden majesty, and were replaced by a long chain made of ebony. The only thing that remains of her old appearance was her golden framed glasses and her dark blue overalls.

_Mara of the Nordic Alfar | Type: Spellcaster/Tuner | Attribute: DARK | Lvl: 2 | Atk: 1000 | Def: 500_

"Hm, I don't remember being transported here before," Marian mused. "And the colors of my instruments are different as well."

"Marian Sligeneyer . . . No, it can't be," Touma uttered with dread. "Such misfortune. . ."

"Marian Sligeneyer . . ." Mikoto muttered. "Didn't I hear that name from Cendrillon?"

"Yeah, I'm just as surprised as you," I replied. "Darth Motor just summoned a member of GREMLIN in the duel. I fear for the worst."

Marian momentarily started at Kamijou, Misaka, and Stiyl. When her eyes focused on Kamijou, instantly her eyes narrowed.

"I would never have thought of meeting you again, Kamijou Touma," Marian spoke. "You'll pay for what you've done. I'll make sure you and your friends will be used as ingredients for my creations-"

As she was about to lunge after Touma, a supernatural force pinned her to the ground. Marian was baffled; she could move her body, yet she could not walk towards her target.

"I advise you not to attack them on sight," Darth Motor interrupted. "Due to your low stats, you couldn't even last a single battle with either of these three; but I have other ideas."

When Marian heard Darth Motor's reply, she directed her glare at Darth Motor and crossed her arms.

"You're not Othinus," Marian snapped at Darth Motor. "What makes you think you can boss me around?"

"True, I may not be Othinus, but I am the one that summoned you here; so I have the right to control you in this realm," Darth Motor explained. "I'll demonstrate with your effect: when I use you as a synchro material monster, the other synchro material monsters must be 2 'Nordic' monsters in my hand. Therefore, I'll tune you with the level 4 Garmr of the Nordic Beasts and the level 4 Ljosalf of the Nordic Alfar from my hand."

Before she could protest, Marian disintegrated into two green rings, and two cards in Darth Motor's hand dissociated into eight orange stars.

"Formed from the embodiment of mischief and illusions, it's time to show your presence so that the world shall fall into madness!" Darth Motor chanted. "Synchro Summon! Descend, Loki, Lord of the Aesir!''

When the ritual of synchro summoning was complete, a huge figure dominated the field. Unlike the card artwork, the projected monster had blond hair, and a smile that did fit his description as the Lord of the Aesir.

_Loki, Lord of the Aesir | Type: Spellcaster/Synchro | Attribute: DARK | Lvl: 10 | Atk: 3300 | Def: 3000_

"You managed to summon another member of GREMLIN into the duel," I grumbled. Crap, Darth Motor just summoned the first Aesir monster in the duel. If I don't do something, Darth will summon two more Aesir monsters later.

"Yes, he's not only a member of GREMLIN, but an illusory magician," Darth Motor confirmed. "He carries the name of the Trickster God: Loki."

"Loki?" The figure repeated the word as he flicked his fringes. "Although I represent the Norse God of Trickery, it is not my full name. It's Útgarða-Loki."

I gulped as the Aesir monster spoke his full name. Truly this was just the start of the nightmarish duel.

**To Be Continued . . .**

* * *

**Well, this wraps up the first chapter of the sequel. I give my gratitude to kevslave and Lunar Wave for their support; without them, this sequel would not be possible.**

**One of the reasons why I wanted to write this sequel is to improve over the original. Also, when I realized that GREMLIN and the Nordic/Aesir are based on Norse Mythology, I was excited include them as one of the villains in this story.**

**I designated Darth Motor to be the antagonist because as the adage says, "You are your own worst enemy." Darth Motor is the darkness in Motor-mouth personified. If Motor-mouth is a comedic crazy-awesome mercenary, Darth Motor is a cruel, psychopathic being.**

**Remember that plot of this spin-off can still be changed! To all the readers out there, if you have ideas that can help in this story, please include it in your reviews!**

**There's more to come, so hang on tight, readers!**

**A Certain Duelist's Dream 2: The Nightmare of GREMLIN**

**Chapter 2: GREMLIN's March towards Ragnarok!**

**See you next time!**


	2. GREMLIN's March Towards Ragnarok!

**Author: Welcome to the second chapter of this crossover sequel!**

**Motor-mouth: Things are getting more intense in this chapter as more familiar TAMNI characters are being summoned by me, along with a few more characters are making their debut in this chapter!**

**Author: It wasn't easy writing this chapter, but I assure you, I will be determined to finish this story!**

**Motor-mouth: Yeah, more exposition for the TAMNI and GREMLIN characters. At least you're accurate of the card effects and I didn't see any anime cards so far.**

**Author: You see Motor-mouth; I aim for accuracy when it comes to YuGiOh fanfics. I don't use anime or fan-made cards due to usually being overpowered than the real cards. I want to maintain this consistency as I write this story.**

**Motor-mouth: That's good to know. Now, onto the story!**

**Author: Please enjoy reading this three-shot fanfic. In case I forgot, I don't own YuGiOh or To Aru Majutsu no Index.**

**A Certain Duelist's Dream 2: The Nightmare of GREMLIN**

**Chapter 2: GREMLIN's March Towards Ragnarok!**

* * *

_On the previous chapter, I found myself in another creepy dimension after I was branded as a traitor at the main storyline. In that place, I met up with my creepy and evil version of myself in the name of Darth Motor! In fact, he challenged me to a duel afterwards. Things turned for the weird when I unintentionally summoned the characters from To Aru Majutsu no Index once again! Now, let's get back into the story._

**Motor-mouth: **8000

Hand cards: 5

Motor-mouth's field:

2 set cards

Monster cards:

Silent Psychic Wizard (Touma Kamijou)

Magical Android (Mikoto Misaka)

Flamvell Uruquizas (Stiyl Magnus)

**Darth Motor: **5800

Hand cards: 4

Darth Motor's field: 1 face-up Graceful Revival and Ultimate Offering

Monster cards:

2 Nordic Beast Tokens

Loki, Lord of the Aesir (Útgarða-Loki)

* * *

"Let's continue where left off, shall we?" Darth suggested. "I activate a Field Spell, The Nordic Lights!"

Suddenly, the whole dreamscape began to change. A huge display of light called an Aurora Borealis replaced the nimbus clouds.

"As long as the Nordic Lights remains in the field, Nordic monsters cannot be destroyed by battle," Darth Motor explained. Then, he faced me and declared. "I'll now enter the Battle Phase. Loki, dispose Kamijou Touma."

"There's one thing I hate the most, and it's physical combat," Útgarða-Loki complained to Darth Motor.

"You don't have to rely on physical attacks," Darth replied. "You can use your abilities to create an attack."

Útgarða-Loki stared at Darth Motor with a deadpan expression and sighed.

"Tch, fine," The magician aimed his index finger at Touma. A crimson beam manifested from the finger and fired at Touma.

"Don't stand there like an idiot," Mikoto shouted at me. "Hurry, you need to do something!"

"Okay, I'll activate a counter trap, Negate Attack!" I swiftly opened one of my facedown cards. "This counter trap card will negate the attack of Loki and end the Battle Phase."

"Damn it, it's a counter trap card," Darth cursed.

"What do you mean by 'counter trap card'?" Útgarða-Loki asked Darth Motor.

"Counter trap cards are a type of trap card that are able to prevent the activation of the effects of other cards," Darth explained. "Not even your ability can do anything about it."

"So the only way to counter these cards is other counter traps," Loki mused. "This is interesting."

As the counter trap card took effect, Kamijou Touma instinctively held his right hand to block Loki's attack. The crimson beam struck Touma's right hand directly; however a loud cracking sound was heard and the crimson beam dissipated into thin air due to Touma's Imagine Breaker.

"Not bad at all Motor Mouth; let's see how long you and your friends can survive against the Aesir," Darth mused. "I shall set one card facedown and end my turn."

* * *

"Then, it is my turn," I declared as I drew my sixth card. Seriously, I have no cards that could bring down this behemoth of an Aesir in one strike. "Each time I conduct a normal draw in my Draw Phase, the Shard of Greed will gain one Greed Counter."

_Shard of Greed | Greed Counter(s): 1_

"Oi, Motor-mouth," Touma called me. I turned my attention to him as he continued. "Even though this is the second time I appeared like this, I still have no idea how this game works."

"Yeah, I still don't understand some of the parts," Mikoto agreed. "All I know so far are monster cards, spell cards, and trap cards."

"At least you have a grasp at the basics, Misaka-san," I replied. "Just don't think about it too much and leave the strategies to me."

As I examined Darth Motor's field, I realized that his monsters could not be destroyed by battle, but they were vulnerable to something else entirely. His Nordic Beast tokens have 0 Defense Points; therefore they are vulnerable to piercing damage. With this revelation, I smirked as I put my plans into action.

"Okay, I'll enter my Battle Phase," I announced. "Misaka-san, attack one of the Nordic Beast Tokens!"

"Fine, but you've got a lot to explain about this game when I'm done," Misaka flicked her hair a lightning bolt manifested in the palm of her right hand. And then she threw the lightning spear at the Nordic Beast Token.

"And now here's a power boost!" I declared enthusiastically. "I activate a trap, Meteorain! This turn, if any of my monsters attacks a Defense Position monster: their attacks will inflict piercing Battle Damage."

The lightning spear glowed from bluish white to orange as the piercing effect from Meteorain was applied.

"Damn it, so that was your plan all along," Darth cursed. "But, I wouldn't let you have your way. So, I chain a trap, Dimension Wall! Instead of me, you will take the Battle Damage I would have taken from Misaka's attack!"

Suddenly a chain was formed; a barrier appeared in Darth Motor's field before Meteorain took effect. As the lightning spear collided with the barrier, a loud ping was heard and the lightning spear changed direction.

"Goodness, gracious, great railguns of lightning!" I uttered as the lightning spear was directed to me.

"Arrghh!" I screamed as the lightning spear hit me. The electric attack surged throughout my body, knocking me down to the ground. White smoke began to escape from my slightly charred body.

_Motor-mouth: 8000 – 2400 = 5600_

"Motor-mouth!" Touma and Mikoto exclaimed simultaneously.

"So, are you feeling it now?" Darth snickered. I glared at him in response. "That's right; hate me. Sow your anger on your own shadow. Once we drop below 6000 Life Points, we shall start to disappear from reality. Let's see which of us will be the last duelist standing."

What the hell does he mean by that? I was still recovering from the rebounded attack that I didn't ponder on that for long. I put my hand in my forehead as I recovered from Misaka's attack.

"Damn it, that attack hurts like hell," I muttered in agony. That was my very first time I was shocked by the Academy City's 3rd Level 5 esper and it was a very agonizing experience. I could relate it as being struck by the same lightning bolt 5 five times over.

"Are you okay?" Touma asked me as he helped me stand up.

"Yeah, I can still breathe," I replied. I turned my attention to Mikoto and said. "Wow, your attack was deadly, yet I'm genuinely impressed."

"W-what are you saying?" Mikoto stammered. "I-I just hurt you with my attack, and you just shrug it off?!"

As Mikoto looked at my battered body, I couldn't help but to be sympathetic as guilt formed in her face.

"It's not the railgun that kills; it's that electric shock afterwards," I assured her. "Besides, this duel is far from over."

"As long as one person can stand up and fight, the battle must go on," Stiyl agreed. "Let's resume this duel."

"I wholeheartedly agree on that," I smirked. I turned my attention to Darth Motor and spoke. "You were able to deflect Misaka's attack, but let's see how you handle the attacks from my remaining monsters! Stiyl, attack one of the Nordic Beast Tokens!"

Suddenly, a flaming sword manifested in front of fire magician. Since the effect of Meteorain was still applied; if Stiyl's attack was successful, it would deal 2000 points of battle damage to Darth Motor.

"Heh, I already considered those attacks, so I prepared a countermeasure," Darth sneered arrogantly. "I activate the once-per-duel effect of Bacon Saver! During the Battle Step, while an attack is occurring: I'll banish Bacon Saver from my Graveyard to negate the incoming attack."

Suddenly, a black pig materialized in Darth Motor's field. The black pig ran towards the Nordic Beast Token just in time to be slashed my Stiyl's sword. Although Bacon Saver could only be used once per Duel, that card managed to prevent Darth Motor's life points from being reduced. Yet, I still have one monster left to attack.

"You're up next Touma," I said to him. "Attack one of the Nordic Beast Tokens."

"Let see how your monsters fare against my Imagine Breaker," Touma said to Darth Motor as he lunged forth to attack the Nordic Beast Token.

"Although I'd like to see the attack up close, sadly today isn't the day," Darth mused. "I activate the effect of Necro Gardna! I'll banish Necro Gardna from my Graveyard to negate 1 attack from your monster, Motor-mouth."

A silhouette of Necro Gardna appeared in front of the Nordic Beast Token, blocking the attack path of Touma Kamijou. Seeing that there was no other way to get past the apparition, Touma punched Necro Gardna instead of the Nordic Beast Token; the apparition was dispelled when it came in contact with the Imagine Breaker.

"Necro Gardna and Bacon Saver; those were the cards you discarded through Morphing Jar," I said to Darth Motor. "Am I right?"

"Ding-ding! You're absolutely right!" Darth replied mockingly. "I'm part of you, so I can anticipate every move you make."

"Such misfortune," Touma muttered as he went back to my field. "I'm sorry I wasn't able to attack the token."

"That's okay; this is still advantageous to us that Darth Motor wasted the effects of his cards," I replied. "Anyway, I'll set three additional cards facedown and end my turn. Misaka's ability activates again at the End Phase."

_Number of psychic monsters: 2 (Silent Psychic Wizard and Magical Android)_

Once again, Mikoto began to concentrate; her body started to emit a low voltage electrical pulse, which enveloped me; I guessed this was her way to make up for her accidental attack on me.

_Motor-mouth: 5600 + 2(600) = 6800_

* * *

"Heh, you called my actions in your turn wasted?" Darth said to me. "Frankly, I was just waiting for the right time to take action. It's my turn, draw!"

As Darth Motor drew his third card, a frown formed in his face as he did not apparently have the card that he needed.

"I'm going to proceed with my Battle Phase-" Darth Motor declared. But just as he going to do so, I interrupted him.

"I activate a trap card, Threatening Roar," I swiftly took action. "Darth, you can't declare any attacks on this turn."

"Not bad," Stiyl mused. "You managed to intercept his moves."

"For an idiot, you sure know how to play this," Mikoto crossed her arms.

"Impressive, you narrowly averted this round," Darth said to me. "But, you're just delaying the inevitable. I activate a spell card, the Shallow Grave! Each of us must Special Summon 1 monster in our respective Graveyards in facedown defense position. I choose Morphing Jar."

"I choose Serene Psychic Witch," I responded. With the spell card took effect, both monster card returned to their respective fields in facedown defense position.

"I'll set one card facedown and end my turn," Darth concluded. "Let's see how you're able to deal with the Aesir, Motor-mouth."

* * *

"It's my turn," I declared as I drew my fourth card. I rechecked my three set cards as a second Greed Counter was added on the Shard of Greed.

_Shard of Greed | Greed Counter(s): 1 + 1 =2_

"To start off, I'll activate a trap card, Rageki Break," I declared. "I'll discard Necro Gardna from my hand to target one card in the field and destroy it. I target Loki."

"I don't think so," Darth countered. "I chain a trap, Destruct Potion. I target Loki, destroy him, and gain Life Point equal to his attack points."

"What do you think you're doing to me?" Útgarða-Loki demanded.

"As you can see, I already have this planned out," Darth smugly replied. "You'll see soon enough."

The chain was able to resolve; Útgarða-Loki was destroyed by the effect of Destruct Potion, rendering the normal trap card useless since Útgarða-Loki was sent to the Graveyard at the resolution of the chain. Also, Darth gained Life Points equal to the original attack of Loki, Lord of the Aesir.

_Darth Motor: 5800 + 3300 = 9100_

"He destroyed his own comrade so he could avoid an imminent assault from us," Stiyl observed as he began to smoke from his cigarette. "Whatever the brat's planning, I don't like it one bit."

"I agree Stiyl," I replied. But, I knew that an Aesir wouldn't be beaten so easily.

"Come on guys, this isn't the time for idle chatter," I chided. "I flip summon Serene Psychic Witch."

Kuroko's card was flipped face-up. By the looks of her face, she was delighted that she was on the field once again.

"Finally, it's about time you let me out of there," Kuroko sneered at me. She looked around and saw Mikoto.

"Onee-sama!" Kuroko gasped. "I can't believe you're here too!"

"Kuroko, you're embarrassing me here!" Mikoto struggled to free herself from Kuroko's grasp.

"Why, Onee-sama?" Kuroko let out a mock cry. "Why do often reject me like that?"

"Jeez, you don't tackle me all the time," Mikoto replied.

"If you please excuse me, I activate a spell card, Falling Current," I revealed the titular spell card. "I'll target 1 face-up monster that I control and declare a Level between 1 and 3; it becomes that Level. I choose Kuroko and change her Level to 1"

_Serene Psychic Witch | Lvl: 3 ≈ 1_

"Okay," Kuroko replied. "Why did you change my esper level?"

"Don't worry about that; this has absolutely nothing to do with your esper levels," I continued with my play. "From my hand, I activate the quick-play spell, Emergency Teleport, which let me special summon Psychic Jumper from my deck."

As a dimensional gate opened, I was expecting Motoharu Tsuchimikado to take the role of the psychic monster. As the summoning was completed, my expectations were proven correct. His hair was blonde in color that can be seen even with the metal cap worn in his head. Just like in the previous chapter, I just summoned Motoharu Tsuchimikado once again as the Psychic Jumper.

_Psychic Jumper | Type: Psychic/Tuner | Attribute: EARTH | Lvl: 2 | Atk: 100 | Def: 1500_

"Hm, who could have called me here, nya?" Motoharu wondered as he briefly looked around. As he saw Touma, he remarked. "Kami-yan, what brings you here, nya?"

"Tsuchimikado, let's just say Motor-mouth-san brought all of us here," Touma explained.

"Yes, this fool used some sort of magical incantation that summoned us here," Stiyl added. "Did you recall what happened previously?"

"Yes, I can still remember what happened last time, nya," Motoharu replied, and then he turned his attention to me. "Nya, you're the one who called us here? You'd better not have us killed, nya."

"Who said I'm going to let that happen?" I replied. "In fact, summoning you here gives us a chance to win this duel."

"Win?" Motoharu raised one eyebrow. "You have Kami-yan at your side, nya. His misfortune has already rubbed off of you."

"Oh, just because Kamijou here doesn't mean imminent defeat," I smirked. "It just means that we just have to overcome misfortune with teamwork and effort."

"And how are you going to do that, nya?" Motoharu asked me again.

"By synchronising our minds, we can achieve limitless possibilities; although it's much better if I showed you what I mean," I replied with a smile. "I'll tune the level 2 Psychic Jumper with the level 6 Flamvell Uruquizas."

"Well done, I knew you would answer like that," Motoharu grinned. "Just make sure you take care of each other, nya."

"You'd better do your best, Kamijou Touma," Stiyl said his final words. "If you don't, I'm really going to incinerate you."

Moments later, the Motoharu dissociated into two green rings; the rings surrounded Stiyl, who dissociated into six orange stars.

"I collect the hopes and dreams of many to form a bright shining star that will light the path to evolution!" I chanted solemnly. "Synchro Summon! Descend into the field, Stardust Dragon!"

As the synchro summon was completed, a new synchro monster appeared on the foray. My eyes bulged when I realized that the synchro monster was . . . a girl?! In fairness, Touma and Mikoto couldn't believe it either. The girl has really long brown hair with matching eyes; she was wearing large glasses along with her Kirigaoka Girls' Academy winter uniform. The only features that was bizarre that she was sporting silver-white draconic wings on her back, and she seemed to give off sparkles. Okay, that confirmed it; I just summoned Hyouka Kazakiri as Stardust Dragon.

_Stardust Dragon | Type: Dragon/Synchro | Attribute: WIND | Lvl: 8 | Atk: 2500 | Def: 2000_

"W-what am I doing in this place?" Hyouka wondered aloud while examining herself.

"Kazakiri, what are you doing here?" Touma asked her.

"Yeah, didn't I see you somewhere before?" Mikoto added. "Where was it . . . ah! I met her back at the underground mall!"

"Um Touma, could you please tell me what is going on?" Hyouka asked.

"Uh, how am I going to explain this?" Touma wondered. "I guess we were all summoned here by some guy named Motor-mouth."

"Ahehe, hello, you must be Kazakiri Hyouka; it's nice to meet you," I smiled as Hyouka stared at me. "Regardless if it was an accident or not, I need your help."

"What do you mean?" Hyouka asked once again.

"Let's put it this way," Touma intervened while pointing at Darth Motor. "Motor-mouth is challenged engaging with that guy in a duel with his entire existence on the line."

Hyouka was silent as Kamijou's words reverberated on her mind. By her expressions, she was on the crossroads; she couldn't decide to help someone like me or not. Everyone has to go through that in some point in their lives; perhaps I could help her decide.

"Hyouka, perhaps I could summon someone that can help you decide," I suggested. As Hyouka looked at me, I put a card on the monster card zone and declared. "I shall normal summon a tuner monster, Effect Veiler."

When Effect Veiler was being summoned, I would expect Index to play the role as the titular card. When the summoning was complete, my assumptions were proven correct. First, the projected monster had green eyes, not the amber eyes that were present in the card artwork. Second, her hair was silver blue in color, not teal as depicted in the artwork. These differences made me realize that I just summoned Index Librorum Prohibitorum as the Effect Veiler.

_Effect Veiler | Type: Spellcaster/Tuner | Attribute: LIGHT | Lvl: 1 | Atk: 0 | Def: 0_

"Index, what brings you here?" Touma asked her as he began to sweat profusely.

"Touma!" Index complained. "Why did you suddenly fell down to the ground while you were cooking dinner?"

"Ah, this Kamijou-san is very sorry for falling asleep earlier," Touma reasoned. "Please don't bite me this time!"

Meanwhile, Mikoto and Kuroko stared in amusement as the scene unfolded before them.

"Onee-sama," Kuroko wondered. "Somehow, this is somewhat familiar. . ."

"I know," Mikoto replied. "It's like reliving the meeting at the underground mall all over again."

At last, Touma Kamijou has successfully calmed Index down. Hyouka approached her with a few questions in her mind.

Hyouka approached her and reiterates what Touma said to her and asked who Motor-mouth is.

"Index; is it true that we're accidental summoned here?" Hyouka called to her. "Do you know who Motor-mouth is?"

"Oh, it's true that we were all summoned to this place by Motor-mouth," Index nonchalantly replied. She briefly glanced at me and spoke. "He may act like a jerk at times, but he's really a nice guy. By the way, this place is called the Dream Sea; it's a place that our consciousness goes when we are asleep. Usually, we wouldn't be conscious, but that was bypassed due to us being summoned by him."

"Then, what about Motor-mouth's current situation?" Hyouka added. "Should we lend a helping hand?"

"Why of course we should help him," Index cheerfully replied.

"I really don't understand why we should help him," Hyouka reasoned.

"Hyouka, we helped you with your problems," Index reminded her. "Helping Motor-mouth is no different; besides he's our friend now, and helping to resolve problems is what friends are for, right?"

Hyouka finally understood what Index was saying to her. A friend should always lend a helping hand to someone, even if that someone was a complete stranger.

"I understand now," Hyouka muttered. Then, she turned around to face me and said. "I'm glad to help you in any way I can."

"Thanks Hyouka," I said my utmost gratitude.

Meanwhile, Kuroko was listening at the time. Although some of the conversation didn't make sense to her, one thing became clear to her.

"I see; so we're in some sort of dreamscape or whatever you call it," Kuroko haughtily glared at me. "So, if anything happens to our bodies, I'll come at you personally and teleport these batons in your gut, do I make myself clear?"

"I hear you loud and clear, Shirai-san," I gulped.

On the other side, Darth was listening intently at our conversation. He lightly tapped his right foot on the floor just to get our attention.

"Just to clear everything out, all of you are not in danger; Motor-mouth is," Darth interrupted. "All of you being summoned here coincided with my plan to kill and replace him."

We were quite surprised that Darth would reveal this so early. And this has confirmed my suspicions on his speech at me earlier.

_". . . Once we drop below 6000 Life Points, we shall start to disappear from reality. Let's see which of us will be the last duelist standing."_

So, this was Darth's plan all along. In order for him to take over my body, he has to challenge me in the recesses of my mind. Should he win, he will take over and I'll be left in the darkness to rot forever. But, I was interrupted when a certain spiky-haired boy glanced at me and began to talk to me.

"Oi Motor-mouth," I heard Kamijou calling me from the field. "I have to say something to you."

I briefly focused my attention on the boy in front of me. I noticed that his eyes held some special gleam that I saw quite an amount of times; just like in the previous story, his eyes were full with conviction.

"Honestly, I don't know why we were dragged here once again," Touma pointed at Darth Motor, who was grinning maniacally. "But to me, it doesn't matter what the reason; that guy has no right to push you around or take you over; so make sure you kick his ass and win."

I was astounded as Touma's speech reverberated in my mind. It seemed Touma Kamijou always has that talent to inspire other people to stand up on their two feet due to his heroic acts and speeches. It's a wonder why many people were interested in Kamijou; he is truly a magnetic hero in his own right.

"Of course, I'll make sure Darth will be defeated, like you said," I replied. Then, I sent the appropriate card on my duel disk to the Graveyard and declared. "I will tune the Level 1 Effect Veiler with the Level 1 Serene Psychic Witch."

"Onee-sama," Kuroko said while glaring at me and Kamijou. "Take care, and don't let that barbarian take advantage of you."

"W-what are you implying?" Mikoto rashly replied. "I know how to take care of myself!"

"Touma, just remember to cook dinner for me when we come back," Index asked Touma.

"Of course," Touma nodded. "It's a promise."

Just after they said their farewells, Index began to glow green and turned into a single green ring, while Kuroko dissociate into a single orange star.

"Gathering the bonds formed by camaraderie, it will form a guiding path to evolution!" I chanted. "Synchro Summon! I call forth the Synchro Tuner, Formula Synchron!"

As the synchro summoning was complete, Mikoto, Touma, and I were absolutely baffled by the appearance of the Synchro Tuner monster. The Synchro Tuner monster was a girl who was physically and genetically identical to Mikoto Misaka. And this clone also seemed to wear combat goggles on her head. What makes her appearance so bizarre was that she was wearing a racecar alongside her Tokiwadai school uniform. Based on my assumptions, I just summoned Misaka 10032 as Formula Synchron.

_Formula Synchron | Type: Machine/Synchro/Tuner | Attribute: LIGHT | Lvl: 2 | Atk: 200 | Def: 1500_

"When Formula Synchron is synchro summoned, I'll draw one card," I calmly explained; the drawn card was Damage Eater. But still, we were astounded that Misaka 10032 appeared as the Synchro Tuner monster.

"This is very strange, Misaka comments," Misaka 10032 spoke in third person. Then, she saw Mikoto and asked. "Onee-sama, could you please explain the situation? Misaka asks in confusion."

"How am I going to explain this?" Mikoto muttered. "Let's just say this idiot behind us managed to summon all of us here by some unknown method."

"But, that still does not fully answer my question Onee-sama, Misaka replies back unsatisfyingly," Misaka 10032 spoke with a lowered voice. Then, she approached me and thought. _'Perhaps I could ask the one responsible, Misaka thinks in self-suggestion.'_

"Are you the one responsible for this? Misaka asks for confirmation," Misaka 10032 turned her attention to me.

"Um, what Misaka-san said was true; I was the one that accidentally summoned all of you here," I said to her. "Regardless, I genuinely need your help in this duel."

"Why should I help you? Misaka asks for confirmation," Misaka 10032 tilted her head in confusion.

"Do we always have a reason to save someone?" Touma intervened. "Personally, I'll save him because I wanted to."

Misaka 10032 began to process what her savior said to her. She recalled the time this boy saved her and the rest of her Sisters from the Level 6 Shift.

"The savior is right, Misaka acknowledges," Misaka 10032 faced me and said. "Misaka will do any she can to help, Misaka says her resolve."

An eerie laughter was heard in the battlefield. Darth Motor was laughing maniacally when he saw the events happening before him.

"So, with your power, so called these people to help you out," Darth mocked me. "These people are pathetic! Their presence will not make a difference on your intended fate."

"Is that so?" I retorted. "These people came here for a reason, even if it's an accident! All of us share a goal, a bond that transcends dimensions! We will show you the power of that bond."

"You tell him, Motor-mouth!" Touma cheered.

"Show that guy who's boss!" Mikoto shouted.

'_They're cheering for me,_' I glanced at my monsters before facing Darth. "Perhaps I should show you the power of our bonds!"

Suddenly, I felt a vortex of wind was circling around me. With their safety and my life on the line, I have to do this now, or there no more chance.

"Let's do this!" I declared as unnatural wind continued to circle around me. "I shall tune the Level 2 Formula Synchron with the Level 8 Stardust Dragon!"

Immediately, Misaka 10032 turned into two bright green rings, which revolved around Hyouka.

"Rallying the wishes of the synchronized minds will bring about a transition that will open a new path to unlimited potential!" I declared loudly. "Accel Synchro Summon! I call forth the Key to the Imaginary Number District, Shooting Star Dragon!"

As the process of synchro summoning continued to intensify, a stream of wispy green energy began to appear in the summoning formation. When the process of synchro summoning was complete, we were all momentarily blinded by the green light that was emitted on the synchro summon. When the green light dimmed down, it's revealed that the accel synchro monster was still Hyouka, but she looked a lot different. Her hair color was changed to bright yellow, she gained a halo above her head, and two huge draconic wings manifested on her back. In conclusion, I have summoned Shooting Star Dragon as Hyouka in her Fuse=KAZAKIRI mode.

_Shooting Star Dragon | Type: Dragon/Synchro | Attribute: WIND | Lvl: 10 | Atk: 3300 | Def: 2500_

"Impossible," Darth muttered in frustration. "Even with Kamijou on your side, you're able to summon that monstrosity?! This cannot be!"

"I'll activate the first effect of Shooting Star Dragon," I explained. "I'll reveal the top 5 cards of my Deck and shuffle them back afterwards. Shooting Star Dragon's maximum number of attacks this turn is equal to the number of Tuner monsters revealed."

I proceeded to pick the top 5 cards of my deck one by one. As I pick them up, I revealed each card for everyone to see.

"First card: effect monster, Genetic Woman!"

"Second card: effect monster, Ghost Fairy Elfobia!"

"Third card: normal monster, Blue-Eyes White Dragon!"

"Fourth card: effect monster, T.G. Rush Rhino!"

Dang, there were no tuner monsters so far. If the fifth card wasn't a tuner monster, Hyouka couldn't attack on this turn. Everyone's attention was focused on the fifth card that I was going to reveal.

"The fifth card: tuner monster, Blue-Eyed Maiden!"

"Damn it, this is going to be troublesome," Darth muttered in frustration.

Thank goodness; at least with one of the revealed cards was a tuner monster, Hyouka was able to attack once on this turn; I'd better not waste this opportunity.

"Okay, I'll set my remaining cards facedown and enter the Battle Phase," I declared enthusiastically. "Hyouka, attack the facedown Morphing Jar."

"Alright," Hyouka nodded as a laser blade materialized in her right hand. Then, she lunged at the facedown card at supersonic speeds. It's a miracle that I was still able to activate something at this point.

"I'll support you out with this card!" I pressed a button on my duel disk. "Facedown trap card open: Strike Slash! This trap allows me to target Hyouka; until the End Phase, she gains 700 attack points and grants her the ability to inflict piercing Battle Damage to defense position monsters!"

_Shooting Star Dragon | Atk: 3300 + 700 = 4000_

"So, you resort to piercing just to inflict damage to me?" Darth remarked. "Sorry, but I won't let that happen! I chain a trap, Impenetrable Attack! This trap allows me to either make 1 monster on the field indestructible by battle or card effects **or** I take no battle damage this turn. I choose option #2."

As the effect of Impenetrable Attack took hold, Hyouka dashed past Morphing Jar. The shock waves from her supersonic dash were sufficient enough to destroy the Rock-Type monster. Of course, the effect of Morphing Jar forced us to discard our entire hand to draw 5 new cards.

"Heh, this going exactly as I planned," Darth sneered as he looked at his newly drawn cards. "No matter what you do, you always fall to my plans, Motor-mouth."

"Enjoy what you can Darth," I replied. "Later, you might regret that. I'll set three cards facedown and end my turn. Misaka's effect activates once again."

_Number of psychic monsters: 2 (Silent Psychic Wizard and Magical Android)_

_Motor-mouth: 6800 + 2(600) = 8000_

"Heh, this is what I've been waiting for," Darth interrupted. "I activate the effect of Loki, Lord of the Aesir! During the End Phase, if Loki was destroyed by my opponent and sent to the Graveyard this turn, I'll banish Svartalf of the Nordic Alfar from my Graveyard to bring back Loki."

"I should've known that the Aesir's effects can be activated whenever in the End Phase," I gritted my teeth. "This insight I didn't saw coming."

Útgarða-Loki was brought back in the field. By his expressions, he was rather displeased at Darth for manipulating him earlier.

"Next time, you need to inform me if you're going to do that stunt again," Útgarða-Loki warned Darth.

"I know, but I tend to forget the details sometimes," Darth added. "And Loki allows me to add a Trap Card from my Graveyard to my hand when he is revived by his own effect; I choose to add Defense Draw."

* * *

"It's my turn," Darth declared. "I draw!"

As Darth Motor drew his seventh card, a wicked smile formed in his face as he apparently got the card that he needed.

"I normal summon Guldfaxe of the Nordic Beasts," Darth Motor declared as he slapped the titular card onto his duel disk.

A mythical horse materialized in Darth Motor's field. It was primarily black in color with a golden mane. The beast-type monster reared its front hooves in an attempt to intimidate us.

_Guldfaxe of the Nordic Beasts | Type: Beast/Tuner | Attribute: LIGHT | Lvl: 4 | Atk: 1600 | Def: 1000_

"He summoned another monster," Touma muttered. Then, he looked at me and asked. "Motor-mouth, what's wrong?"

On the other hand, I could feel the cold sweat in my forehead after Darth summoned that tuner monster. Something big was coming, and I could feel the power seeping out.

"Guldfaxe, it's a mythical horse that was owned formerly by a certain Norse God," I said aloud. "Don't tell me that you're going to summon him-"

"Oh, I will summon the Norse God of Thunder; in fact, I will do it right now!" Darth Motor exclaimed. "I'll tune the level 4 Guldfaxe of the Nordic Beasts with the level 3 Nordic Beast Tokens."

Suddenly, Guldfaxe began to disintegrate into four green rings; the Nordic Beast Tokens went through the rings and dissociated into six orange stars.

"As the advent of Ragnarok draws near, the Thunder God descends onto Midgard to smite his foes with his hammer; the very earth itself will shake as he appears from the thunderclouds!" Darth Motor chanted. "Synchro Summon! Descend from Valhalla: Thor, Lord of the Aesir!"

As the synchro summon was completed a new monster appeared on Darth Motor's field. To the surprise of everyone else except for Darth Motor, the new synchro monster was a magician. The synchro monster was a thin white-skinned boy with long, golden hair and blue eyes. He was wearing the armor depicted on the card.

I briefly turned my attention to Touma and Mikoto and I realized that they recognized that person. Indeed, Darth Motor summoned another member of GREMLIN, Thor, as the Lord of the Aesir.

_Thor, Lord of the Aesir | Type: Beast-Warrior/Synchro | Attribute: EARTH | Lvl: 10 | Atk: 3500 | Def: 2800_

"Well, this is quite unexpected," The Leader of GREMLIN's direct combat examined his body. Then, he noticed Útgarða-Loki and asked. "You're here too? Can you tell me what's going on?"

"Well, you're a sight for sore eyes," Útgarða-Loki sighed. "Let's just say we're called here by some sort of summoning ritual."

"I see," Thor remarked. Then, he looked at the opposite side of the field and saw two familiar faces among the three people he saw.

As for Touma and Mikoto, they couldn't believe their eyes. Their meeting with this Gremlin member was brief, but memorable. Touma himself broke his wrist and many of his ribs because of this boy. And as for Mikoto, she remembers a boy who fought alongside her as she was going up against a saint. And when his mischievous grin registered into their memories, they both pointed their fingers at the figure of the boy in armor and said:

"You! What are you doing here?" Touma and Mikoto exclaimed as they pointed their fingers at Thor.

"Touma-kun, Miko-chan, it's nice to see you both again," Thor greeted them. "Although I admit, I'd expect a cold welcome from the both of you."

"As much as I'm interested in listening to talks, I'm currently in a duel to the death with Motor-mouth," Darth Motor interrupted. "I'll activate your once-per-turn effect! Until the End Phase, Thor will negate the effects of all face-up monsters you control, Motor-mouth."

Thor deployed his signature arc-fusion blades from his fingertips and gathered mana. When he was ready, he attempted to strike the ground with his charged blades. I quickly opened a facedown card before that would happen.

"I don't think so!" I retaliated. "Facedown trap open, Mesmerizing Trap Hole! When my opponent's monster that was Special Summoned this turn activates its effect: Negate that effect and destroy that monster."

Suddenly, a pit hole materialized in the field and it tried to suck Thor in like in a vacuum, intending to destroy him and prevent him from activating his devastating effect.

"Way to go, Motor-mouth!" Touma exclaimed.

"Ha, you were bragging that this was going exactly as planned," I gloated. "I see the irony in there."

"Damn you," Darth cursed. "I'm supposed to be the one mocking you, not the other way around. I chain a quick-play spell, March Towards Ragnarok! Until the End Phase, Thor is unaffected by the effects of other Spell/Trap Cards but his abilities are negated."

With the empowerment of the quick-play spell, Thor managed to free himself from the clutches of the trap hole. Thus, Thor did not succumb to the devastating effects of Mesmerizing Trap Hole, which puts Darth Motor in an advantage while I was on the disadvantage.

"Well, that was convenient," Thor mused as he cracked his knuckles. "While my ability is sealed for now, at least I'm able to do battle."

"And you and Loki will do so," Darth agreed. "I'm entering my Battle Phase. Útgarða-Loki, attack Mikoto Misaka. Vanity Blast!"

"I told I'm not really that good in combat, but whatever," Útgarða-Loki sighed as a crimson beam manifested from the finger and fired at Mikoto.

"You need to do something, you idiot," Mikoto called to me.

"Please Misaka-san, don't address me as 'idiot', and I'm not gonna let that happen," I corrected her. Then, I looked at Hyouka and asked. "Hyouka, I need your help."

"I understand," Hyouka nodded and took a defensive stance.

"Now, I activate the effect of Shooting Star Dragon!" I declared. "I'll target Útgarða-Loki, then banish Hyouka and negate the attack."

Suddenly, Hyouka rose into the air and flew so fast that she broke the sound barrier. The shock waves that were created somehow blocked Útgarða-Loki's Vanity Blast that was aimed at Mikoto.

"Man that was loud!" Touma exclaimed as he covered his ears with his hands.

"Damn you," Darth cursed. "This makes me even more determined to dispose you. Thor, attack Kamijou Touma."

"This is exactly what I want," Thor grinned as arc fusion blades manifested in his hands and lunged after Touma.

The two boys briefly engaged in combat. Thor tried to slash Touma using his arc fusion blades, but Touma kept avoiding and negating some his assaults.

"Impressive," Thor acknowledged. "But you can't evade them all!"

Without warning, Thor lunged at Touma in an attempt to slash him multiple times. Although Touma was able to negate and evade most of them, some of the attacks went through; Touma suffered many cuts and bruises on his body.

On the other hand, Mikoto could do nothing but watch as the two boys continued to battle. Deep inside, she really wanted to help the idiot in any way that she could; yet, due to the current situation, she could not do so, and this feeling of helplessness somehow infuriated her.

"What the hell are you waiting for?!" Mikoto shouted at me. "I know I can't do anything to stop this, but I know you can! So do something to save that idiot!"

"Yeah, I'm doing it!" I replied as I searched my Graveyard for the card that could save us from this imminent assault.

Meanwhile, Touma was in his limits; although he was able to negate and evade most of Thor's attacks, little by little, he was determined to intercept Thor, even if he might fail in doing so. However, a few moments before Thor could strike a fatal blow to Touma, a barrier formed around the boy; the barrier somewhat negated Thor's attack completely, throwing his lunge off course.

"What the hell was that?" Thor muttered in surprise.

"That was the effect of Necro Gardna," I explained. "I banish this card from my Graveyard to negate 1 attack from a monster my opponent controls."

"Hm, you're lucky, Kamijou Touma," Thor returned back to Darth's side of the field. "If he didn't do that, you were done for."

"Yes, I know how resourceful Motor-mouth is," Darth commented. "Yet, sooner or later, Kamijou's bad luck will get to him. I'll set three cards facedown and end my turn."

"At the End Phase, Shooting Star Dragon is special summoned at my field," I explained.

Suddenly, a loud boom was heard in the battlefield; Hyouka has returned to my side of the field.

'_This isn't good_,' Darth thought as he stared at Hyouka. '_As long as that girl remains in the field, she will be a nuisance on my plans. I hope one of my facedown cards could help me draw cards to alleviate the problem._'

* * *

"It's my turn," I declared as I drew my third card. I rechecked my set card as a third Greed Counter was added on the Shard of Greed.

_Shard of Greed | Greed Counter(s): 2 + 1= 3_

"You'd better get ready! I activate a trap, Psychic Overload! I'll target 3 Psychic-Type monsters in my Graveyard; I'll return all of them back to my Deck to draw 2 cards."

I selected Hushed Psychic Cleric, Mental Seeker, and Psychic Jumper to return to my Deck, and I proceeded to draw 2 cards.

My eyes bulged when I saw the drawn cards. Touma and the others seemed to notice my surprised expression.

"What is it, Motor-mouth?" Touma asked.

"Is it about the cards you drew?" Mikoto suggested.

"You're right Misaka-san, and I'm planning to use those cards later," I answered. "For now, I'll activate Hyouka's ability once again!"

Just like before, I proceeded to pick the top 5 cards of my deck one by one. As I pick them up, I revealed each card for everyone to see. This time, I hope that Hyouka will be able to attack at least once this turn.

"First card: effect monster, Level Eater!"

"Second card: trap card, Call of the Haunted!"

"Third card: tuner monster, Eccentric Boy!"

"Fourth card: spell card, De-Synchro!"

"The fifth card: tuner monster, Krebons!"

Oh yes, two tuner monsters were more than enough to topple the two Aesir monsters that was opposing us. All that was left was a power boost, which I have in my hand.

"I activate a quick-play spell, Rush Recklessly!" I inserted the titular spell card in my duel disk. "I target Hyouka, and she gains 700 attack points until the End Phase."

_Shooting Star Dragon | Atk: 3300 + 700 = 4000_

"Let's enter the Battle Phase," I declared. "Hyouka, attack Loki, Lord of the Aesir!"

Hyouka lunged towards Útgarða-Loki with her laser blade equipped. However, Darth Motor was actually waiting for this moment.

"If you'll rely on your luck, I'll do the same," Darth snickered. "I activate the effect of Ultimate Offering! By paying 500 life points, I'll set a monster facedown."

_Darth Motor: 9100 – 500 = 8600_

"I chain a continuous trap, Lucky Punch!" Darth added. "Once per turn, when my opponent's monster declares an attack: I can toss a coin 3 times. If the result is 3 heads, I'll draw 3 cards, but if the result is 3 tails, this card will be destroyed; and if Lucky Chance is destroyed, I'll lose 6000 life points."

A giant coin materialized in the middle of the field. Darth was grinning wildly while I glared at the coin as it was flipped into the air. The result of the coin toss came quickly.

"First result: Heads!"

"I hope the next result will be tails," Mikoto hoped.

Unfortunately for her and the rest of us, the result of the second coin toss wasn't in our favor.

"Second result: Heads!"

'_Please no more heads,_' I silently prayed as the coin was flipped for the third time. Touma and Mikoto were also hoping that the final coin toss would not result in heads. Yet, it seems even probability would contradict our expectations once in a while.

"Third result: Heads!" Darth exclaimed. "It's all according to plan! More cards to be drawn by me!"

"Such misfortune," Touma muttered his catchphrase.

"What do I do now?" Hyouka asked me. "Should I stop the attack or should I continue?"

"It's okay Hyouka," I replied. "Keep going!"

The battle between Hyouka and Útgarða-Loki continued. In his defense, Útgarða-Loki tried to take down Hyouka by conjuring multiple illusory images, but-

"Ack," Útgarða-Loki momentarily lost his concentration as he coughed out blood. "Damn it, what's happening to me?"

Taking advantage of this situation, Hyouka was able to find him in record time, and he was promptly slashed down and destroyed. Apparently, Hyouka's FUZE=Kazakiri mode was that deadly to magicians.

"I do admit, that attack would hurt," Darth clutched his chest in pain. "But, is that all you've got?! I activate a trap, Defense Draw! I don't take any battle damage in that battle, and I draw one card."

"Nah, that was just the first attack," I replied. "Hyouka, attack Thor, Lord of the Aesir."

"Heh, this should be a challenge," Thor grinned as arc-fusion blades materialized in his hands.

Thus, Hyouka and Thor were locked in close quarters combat. At first glance, Thor seemed to gain the upper hand. As Hyouka's laser blade and Thor's arc-fusion blades made contact, it was clear that Thor was already showing the effects of AIM poisoning caused by Hyouka's presence.

"Damn it, I can't keep up," Thor grumbled as he glared at Hyouka. "Don't tell me she's wearing me down."

In a desperate attempt, Thor broke the lock and lunged after Hyouka. However, Hyouka was able to intercept Thor, and performed a counterattack, in which Thor was struck down and destroyed.

Damage calculation: 4000 - 3500 = 500

_Darth Motor: 8600 – 500 = 8100_

"Unbelievable," Darth cursed. "She managed to destroy them in two attacks."

"Kamijou, Misaka, prepare for battle," I said to them. "Touma, attack the facedown monster."

When Touma lunged after the facedown monster, it was flipped face-up: it was a beast-type monster known as Nimble Momonga. The rodent squeaked in horror as it was about to be punched by Touma.

_Nimble Momonga | Type: Beast | Attribute: EARTH | Lvl: 2 | Atk: 1000 | Def: 100_

"When Nimble Momonga is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard: I'll gain 1000 Life Points," Darth explained. "Then I'll special summon another Nimble Momonga from my Deck in face-down defense position."

_Darth Motor: 8100 + 1000 = 9100_

"Misaka, attack the facedown Nimble Momonga," I said to her. "We need to clear the field!"

"Yeah, I hear ya," Mikoto replied as she used her ability to magnetize the iron particles scattered around the field to create a makeshift chain sword. Then, Mikoto lashed the chain sword at the facedown Nimble Momonga. The beast-type monster stood no chance.

"Once again, I activate the effect of Nimble Momonga," Darth said. "But this time, I also chain the effect of Tanngnjostr of the Nordic Beasts. When a monster I control is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard: I special summon Tanngnjostr from my hand in defense position."

A black goat appeared in place of the destroyed Nimble Momonga. The beast-type monster was similar in appearance to Tanngrisnir, which has appeared earlier in the duel.

_Tanngnjostr of the Nordic Beasts| Type: Beast | Attribute: EARTH | Lvl: 3 | Atk: 800 | Def: 1100_

_Darth Motor: 9100 + 1000 = 10100_

"I'll set two additional cards and I end my turn," I concluded with two cards in my hand. "At the End Phase, Misaka's effect activates."

_Number of psychic monsters: 2 (Silent Psychic Wizard and Magical Android)_

_Motor-mouth: 8000 + 1200 = 9200_

"Oh, I almost forgot," Darth interrupted. "I activate the effect of Loki, Lord of the Aesir! During the End Phase, if Loki was destroyed by my opponent and sent to the Graveyard this turn: I'll banish Mara of the Nordic Alfar from my Graveyard to bring back Loki."

A dimensional gate opened, and Útgarða-Loki emerged from the gate. He was rather glad that he was able to return to the field once again.

"And Loki allows me to add a Trap Card from my Graveyard to my hand when he is revived by his own effect; I choose to add Gleipnir, the Fetters of Fenrir," Darth explain as he added the chosen card to his hand.

"Now, I activate the effect of Thor, Lord of the Aesir!" Darth continued. "During the End Phase, if this face-up card on the field was destroyed by my opponent and sent to the Graveyard this turn: I'll banish Guldfaxe of the Nordic Beasts from my Graveyard to revive Thor."

In a flash of lightning, Thor materialized to the field once again. He re-examined himself and found his revival interesting.

"Well, it feels good to be back," Thor cracked his knuckles.

"It can't be," Touma uttered. "He brought them back that easily?"

"Well, Darth can revive them as long as he has those tuner monsters in the Graveyard," I explained.

"If Thor is special summoned by this effect," Darth snickered. "800 points of damage will be inflicted to my opponent."

A stray charge was emitted from Thor's fusion blades and the electric attack surged throughout my body; I clutched my chest as though my breathing became shallow.

_Motor-mouth: 9200 – 800 = 8400_

"Motor-mouth, are you okay?" Touma and Mikoto asked me.

"Yeah, that didn't hurt much," I replied. _'But, the worst is yet to come.'_

* * *

"Finally, it's my turn," Darth declared as he was about to draw his sixth card. "I draw!"

When he examined the drawn card, an unnatural grin was forming in his face, as if he finally drawn the card he was waiting for.

"This is the combo piece that I waiting for," Darth boasted. "Motor-mouth, you'd better get ready to face the twilight of the gods! I change the battle position of Tanngnjostr of the Nordic Beasts from defense position to attack position."

"Why did he do that?" Touma asked me.

As I was about to explain the answer to Touma, Darth Motor suddenly explained the answer in my place.

"When Tanngnjostr's battle position is changed from defense position to face-up attack position I'll special summon a Nordic Beast other than Tanngnjostr from my deck in face-up defense position," Darth explained. "I special summon Tanngrisnir of the Nordic Beasts."

Damn, so that's the reason he summoned Tanngnjostr in defense position; he was trying to summon the third and final Aesir; I need to do something before he performs the synchro summon.

"Wait, I chain Maxx 'C' from my hand," I countered. "During this turn, every time you special summon: I get to draw one card."

Tanngrisnir appeared in alongside Tanngnjostr; as I drew my card, we could feel something ominous was coming.

_Tanngrisnir of the Nordic Beasts | Type: Beast | Attribute: EARTH | Lvl: 3 | Atk: 1200 | Def: 800_

"Oh, really; even your countermeasure fails in comparison to my plan that's about to unfold," Darth declared. _'All I need now is the tuner monster in my hand and the preparations are complete.'_

"I normal summon a tuner monster, Vanadis of the Nordic Ascendant," Darth Motor ominously declared as he put the titular card onto his duel disk.

As the summoning was made, a dimensional gate opened. Her distinctive features were her blonde hair and white skin. Her body is slender, beautiful, and she had a well-featured face. She was wearing a dress that resembled the card she represented, yet this gave an image of an ideal girl from a picture book looked like a princess. Her name was Cendrillon; she is a magician once affiliated with GREMLIN. However, it seems she wasn't too pleased when she was summoned in the field.

_Vanadis of the Nordic Ascendant | Type: Fairy/Tuner | Attribute: DARK | Lvl: 4 | Atk: 1200 | Def: 400_

"Wait a minute," Mikoto muttered. "Didn't I saw her before?"

"Touma, who is she?" Hyouka asked.

"Her name's Cendrillon; we met some time ago," Touma answered Hyouka's question, and then he asked Cendrillon. "Why are you here?"

Cendrillon stared at Touma momentarily; she recognized that boy that saved herself from her revenge against GREMLIN. It took a moment before she could reply back.

"Kamijou Touma, once again our paths have crossed," Cendrillon spoke in French. "In this bizarre dimension nonetheless-"

"Enough!" Darth Motor shouted. "I grow tired of your endless chatter; these distractions further delay my plans."

"Even though I may have a hunch of what you've planning," I spoke. "Do you think sacrificing innocent people are worth it?"

As Darth heard my reply, he grinned manically before letting out an eerie and creepy laughter.

"Mwahahahaha!" Darth laughed maniacally. "That's why I'm different from you, Motor-mouth; while you value your monsters as your allies, I only see my monsters as nothing more than subordinates waiting to be replaced."

"What?" All of us exclaimed at what Darth has confessed.

"Soon, even Cendrillon's usefulness is at its end!" Darth gloated. "Even the cards you've drawn due to Maxx 'C' can't save you now! I'm tuning the level 4 Vanadis of the Nordic Ascendant with the level 3 Tanngrisnir of the Nordic Beasts and the level 3 Tanngnjostr of the Nordic Beasts!"

When process of synchro summoning was initiated, Cendrillon felt her body began to heat up rapidly, as if she was being torn apart molecule by molecule. Immediately, she fell down to her knees; no matter how long she resisted, it was overpowering her.

"You bastard, stop this!" Touma shouted to Darth Motor. "You're hurting her!"

"I'm sorry Kamijou Touma, but I'm afraid I cannot do that," Darth sternly replied. "You cannot stop my plans from unfolding."

Soon enough, Cendrillon let out an unearthly scream as she was forcefully separated into four green rings, and the non-tuner monsters also dissociated into six orange stars. The sight of Cendrillon being ripped apart into this disgust us to the very core.

"Gates of Asgard, open! Now, show these infidels that this world is not for them to command and conquer!" Darth Motor chanted. "Synchro Summon! I summon forth Odin, Father of the Aesir!"

When the synchro summon was complete, an ominous figure stood in front of Thor and Útgarða-Loki. She was dressed in a fur coat and a black leather outfit; she also wears a pointy hat that made her resemble a witch. As I drew my fourth card due to Maxx 'C', I was horrified that Darth managed to summon _her_. She was known as the One-Eyed Othinus, the current Magic God and the leader of GREMLIN, and she was carrying a legendary spear known as Gungnir in her right hand.

_Odin, Father of the Aesir| Type: Fairy/Synchro | Attribute: LIGHT | Lvl: 10 | Atk: 4000 | Def: 3500_

"You see, Motor-mouth?" Darth gloated. "You and your allies stand no chance. The nightmare of GREMLIN has truly begun!"

**To Be Concluded**

* * *

**Author: At last, the chapter is completed! It took me months to get this right, but it paid off!**

**Motor-mouth: Damn, this chapter has reached over 10,000 words! And I guess the phrase "It gets worse before it gets better" would be applicable in this chapter?**

**Author: You're right; the heroes must go to hell and back just to earn their happy ending.**

**Motor-mouth: I guess this is a big change compared to part 1, isn't it?**

**Author: That's not all; the final chapter will contain spoilers for an entirely new crossover series that I have in store.**

**Motor-mouth: Are you saying that you're abandoning Crisis on Two PokéWorlds?!**

**Author: I'm not saying that I'm deleting Crisis on Two PokéWorlds out of this site; I just didn't have the inspiration to write more of it _now_. Be assured, when that inspiration comes back, _I will write Crisis on Two PokéWorlds once again!_**

**Motor-mouth: As for the readers, have you noticed that in this story alone, there are tons of shout-outs and references? If you readers can find them all, why don't you include it in your reviews?**

**Author: Now you're just suggesting them! Other than that, I do admit that some of the cards revealed through Shooting Star Dragon are a form of foreshadowing. However, the interpretation is up to you, readers!**

**Motor-mouth: Yeah right, as if you're really that serious in writing an official ToAru/YuGiOh crossover, like those crossover videos in certain websites.**

**Author: I'll make sure the awesomeness of the final chapter exceeds that of the Part 1; just use the trope, "Serial Escalation" wisely. As for the readers out there, here's the preview of the final chapter:**

**A Certain Duelist's Dream 2: The Nightmare of GREMLIN**

**Chapter 3:**** Face your Fears to enter a New World!**  


**Motor-mouth: Now, you're just messing with me! Anyway, ****we'll see you readers next time! You readers better get ready for the next update!**

**Author: Don't forget to read and review!**


	3. Face your Fears to enter a New World!

**Author: Welcome to the third and final chapter of this spectacular crossover!**

**Motor-mouth: It's been a while folks; after graduation, the Author finally has some free time to conclude this awesome fanfic!**

**Author: Things are rocking out in this chapter as combos, more inconvenient summons, and a wee bit of character development waits in the corner!**

**Motor-mouth: Indeed, this chapter finally marks the preview of the official full-length ToAru/YuGiOh crossover. By the way, you named this chapter after the "Facing Your Fears" series by cupcakesarereallygood, am I right?**

**Author: You got me there and I have her permission to do so; I also named the first two chapters after YuGiOh cards; see if you readers could find the card names for yourselves. Once this spin-off fanfic is completed, I'll resume writing chapter 28 of Crisis on Two PokéWorlds, and then, I'll write the 1st and 2nd chapters of "A Certain Duelist's Personal Reality". This fanfic turned out to be a true successor to "A Certain Duelist's Dream".**

**Motor-mouth: So, please enjoy reading this three-shot fanfic. In case I forgot, the Author doesn't own YuGiOh or A Certain Magical Index/To Aru Majutsu no Index.**

* * *

_Previously on "A Certain Duelist's Dream 2: The Nightmare of GREMLIN" . . ._

_"Gates of Asgard, open! Now, show these infidels that this world is not for them to command and conquer!" Darth Motor chanted. "Synchro Summon! I summon forth Odin, Father of the Aesir!"_

_When the synchro summon was complete, an ominous figure stood in front of Thor and Útgarða-Loki. She was dressed in a fur coat and a black leather outfit; she also wears a pointy hat that made her resemble a witch. As I drew my fourth card due to Maxx 'C', I was horrified that Darth managed to summon her. She was known as the One-Eyed Othinus, the current Magic God and the leader of GREMLIN, and she was carrying a legendary spear known as Gungnir in her right hand._

_Odin, Father of the Aesir| Type: Fairy/Synchro | Attribute: LIGHT | Lvl: 10 | Atk: 4000 | Def: 3500_

_"You see, Motor-mouth?" Darth gloated. "You and your allies stand no chance. The nightmare of GREMLIN has truly begun!"_

**A Certain Duelist's Dream 2: The Nightmare of GREMLIN**

**Chapter 3: Face your Fears to enter a New World!**

* * *

**Motor-mouth:** 8400

Hand cards: 4

Motor-mouth's field:

2 set cards and a face-up Shard of Greed (Greed Counters: 3)

Monster cards:

Silent Psychic Wizard (Touma Kamijou)

Magical Android (Mikoto Misaka)

Shooting Star Dragon (Hyouka Kazakiri)

**Darth Motor: **10100

Hand cards: 5

Darth Motor's field: 1 set card and 1 face-up Graceful Revival, Ultimate Offering, and Lucky Punch

Monster cards:

Loki, Lord of the Aesir (Útgarða-Loki)

Thor, Lord of the Aesir

Odin, Father of the Aesir (Othinus)

* * *

While we were in shock that Darth managed to summon Othinus, the Magic God was examining herself.

"This is interesting," Othinus muttered after she examined herself. "How was this possible?"

"I'm not sure about that," Útgarða-Loki answered. "You, Thor, and I all appeared like this."

"And it all was the doing of the guy behind us, Darth Motor," Thor pointed at the titular character.

"I have summoned the three of you for a reason," Darth said to them. "It is to dispose of the weaklings that are facing in front of us."

As the three Aesir monster stood in the field, Touma, Mikoto, Hyouka, and I could feel the dread that the three emanated, especially that of Othinus.

"That guy, he sacrificed Cendrillon just for this," Touma glared at Darth. "This is unforgivable."

"It's our worst nightmare," I muttered. "I can't believe it came true."

"What do we do?" Mikoto said to me. "We can't just stare at them!"

That snapped me back to reality. Mikoto was that serious; I could tell that she knew how powerful our foes were, but she wouldn't back down that easily.

"You're right," I acknowledged. Mikoto was right; even though we're facing the three Aesir monsters, they were not without their weaknesses.

"Where's there's a will, there's a way to beat them!" I activated one of facedown cards. "Facedown trap card open, Threatening Roar! Darth, you cannot declare an attack this turn!"

"Hahaha, even at the verge of your own demise you still pull that stunt off once again," Darth declared. "I'll end my turn with one facedown card."

* * *

As Darth Motor ended his turn, I could feel the immense power that the three Aesir monsters are emanating. This was putting a lot of pressure on me.

"It's my turn," I solemnly declared. "I draw!"

As I drew my fifth card, I realized that the drawn card might be used to stall Darth. I know it wasn't much, but I'll need every help I could get. But first, I need decent draw power. Also, a fourth Greed Counter was added on the Shard of Greed.

_Shard of Greed | Greed Counter(s): 3 + 1 = 4_

"I activate a trap, Psychic Trigger!" I activated my remaining facedown card. "When my life points are lower than my opponent's: I'll banish 2 Psychic-Type monsters in my Graveyard to draw two cards."

I banished Serene Psychic Witch and Esper Girl in my graveyard for the activation cost, and then I proceeded to draw two more cards from my deck.

"I'll activate the first effect of Shooting Star Dragon," I explained. "I'll reveal the top 5 cards of my Deck and shuffle them back afterwards. Shooting Star Dragon's maximum number of attacks this turn is equal to the number of Tuner monsters revealed."

I proceeded to pick the top 5 cards of my deck one by one. As I pick them up, I revealed each card for everyone to see.

"First card: spell card, Monster Reborn!"

"Second card: effect monster, Final Psychic Ogre!"

"Third card: trap card, Miracle's Wake!"

"Fourth card: effect monster, T.G. Catapult Dragon!"

Dang, there were no tuner monsters so far. If the fifth card wasn't a tuner monster, Hyouka couldn't attack on this turn. Everyone's attention was focused on the fifth card that I was going to reveal.

"The fifth card: effect monster, Time Escaper!"

I just stood there and became dumbstruck at the revelation while Darth began to snicker which escalated into sheer laughter.

"Mwahahaha!" Darth Motor laughed maniacally after seeing the revelation. "I knew Kamijou's misfortune will eventually rub off on you."

"Stop it!" Mikoto snapped. "That idiot's misfortune has nothing to do with this!"

"Do you always have to deny what is evident here?" Darth replied. "I'd say Motor-mouth's losing it!"

"Call it what you may, but my friends and I won't back down from you!" I snapped back at Darth. "I activate a continuous spell, Attraffic Control! If my opponent controls 3 or more monsters, they cannot declare an attack."

"What kind of sorcery is this?" Othinus muttered. "I can't even move!"

"Well, I'm quite annoyed and amused; I'm not sure on both," Darth mused. "Now, you're going for the defensive; it's a big change since your offensive assault on your last turn."

"Don't get so cocky," I retorted. "You act as if you have already won the duel. I set three additional cards facedown and end my turn. Misaka's effect activates at my End Phase."

_Number of psychic monsters: 2 (Silent Psychic Wizard and Magical Android)_

_Motor-mouth: 8400 + 2(600) = 9600_

* * *

"Finally, it's about damn time!" Darth exclaimed as he drew his fifth card. "It's my turn!"

Darth looked at the cards on his hand. Then, an evil grin formed in his face as he apparently has the cards that he needs for a devastating combo.

"The banished Nordic tuner monsters; perhaps I could retrieve them for my use once again," Darth muttered. "I normal summon Necroface."

When Darth put the titular card on his monster card zone, a dimensional gate appeared. A disembodied doll head appeared on his side of the field; it has pustules growing on the left side of its head and it used two out of seven of its tentacles to stand upright.

_Necroface | Type: Zombie | Attribute: DARK | Lvl: 4 | Atk: 1200 | Def: 1800_

"What the hell is that thing?" Mikoto asked me.

"Its name is Necroface," I answered. "Whatever Darth's planning on, this can't be good..."

"You got that right! When Necroface is normal summoned; we shall shuffle all the banished cards back into our respective decks," Darth explained. "And then Necroface gains 100 attack points for each of those banished cards returned to the deck this way."

_Motor-mouth's banished cards: Serene Psychic Witch, Esper Girl, Necro Gardna, and Risebell the Star Adjuster_

_Darth Motor's banished cards: Bacon Saver, Necro Gardna, Svartalf of the Nordic Alfar, Mara of the Nordic Alfar, and Guldfaxe of the Nordic Beasts_

_Total number of banished cards: 9_

_Necroface | Atk: 1200 + 9(100) = 2100_

_'Ack, so much for using Touma's ability to summon Risebell the Star Adjuster,'_ I thought. _'What's even more intriguing is that Darth returned all the banished cards back to their respective decks; it does not make any sense; why would he do such a thing?'_

At the moment that I was pondering at that tactic, Darth Motor's next move practically answered my confounding questions.

"I activate a facedown trap card, Needlebug Nest," Darth continued with his combo. "With this trap, I'll send the top 5 cards of my deck to my graveyard."

"What?" I and the others exclaimed at the combo Darth was doing.

"Why would he send cards from his deck to the graveyard?" Touma muttered.

"Yeah, something's wrong with this," Mikoto glared at Darth.

"Sending five cards to his graveyard," Hyouka muttered. "Could it be that he . . .?"

"He's refuelling his graveyard with the Nordic tuner monsters," I finished the sentence. "That was the reason why he summoned Necroface and then activated Needlebug Nest."

We were able to glimpse the five cards that were sent from Darth's deck to the graveyard. They were: Svartalf of the Nordic Alfar, 2 copies of Guldfaxe of the Nordic Beasts, Valkyrie of the Nordic Ascendant, and Mara of the Nordic Alfar.

"Damn it," I muttered. "We didn't saw that coming."

"You see it, Motor-mouth?" Darth gloated. "Every act that happens in this duel, it all ends in my favor. I activate the effect of Ultimate Offering: by paying 500 life points, I set a monster facedown."

_Darth Motor: 10100 – 500 = 9600_

A new monster was set on Darth Motor's side of the field. Since Hyouka's effects were negated, I must do something before Darth Motor overwhelms me with the Aesirs.

"I set one card facedown and end my turn," Darth concluded. "Let's see how you're able to handle this."

* * *

"It's my turn," I declared. "I draw!"

_Shard of Greed | Greed Counter(s): 4 + 1 = 5_

I examined the four cards in my hand. The face-up Necroface seemed to be a vulnerable target, but what worried me is the facedown monster that Darth set in the last turn. I needed to exercise caution should I attack the facedown monster, and I should prepare for the consequences that would follow.

"I guess I'll have to make do with the card I have; if all else fails, I'll improvise," I concluded. And then, I declared. "My first act on this turn is to activate Hyouka's ability once again!"

Just like before, I proceeded to pick the top 5 cards of my deck one by one. As I pick them up, I revealed each card for everyone to see. With everyone's eyes on the top 5 cards on my deck, I hesitantly drew and revealed the first card.

"First card: trap card, Miracle's Wake!"

"Second card: spell card, Pot of Avarice!"

"Third card: spell card, Falling Current!"

"Fourth card: tuner monster, Mental Seeker!"

"The fifth card: tuner monster, Blue-Eyed Maiden!"

My friends and I smiled while Darth slightly frowned upon this revelation; the revealed tuner monsters were more than enough to destroy Necroface and the facedown monster that were opposing us. At the same time, I'll be able to deal a big amount of battle damage.

"Although I don't have any support card that could topple the Aesirs at the moment," I said. "At least I could attack the remaining monsters. I'm entering the battle phase; Hyouka, attack Necroface and the facedown monster."

"Understood," Hyouka replied as she lunged towards Necroface at supersonic speeds.

"Hey, are you going to do something?" Thor asked Darth Motor.

"Hehe, sometimes there is something to gain from the actions of the enemy," Darth smirked. "But, it is time to activate the effect of Lucky Punch."

Suddenly, three large coins materialized mid-air. While Hyouka was battling with Necroface, everyone's eyes were focused on the landing of the three coins. As the three coins landed on the floor, it was clear that the results were three heads once again.

"This is all according to plan," Darth muttered as he drew three cards. "From my hand, I activate the effect of Kuriboh! During my opponent's turn, at damage calculation: I discard Kuriboh for me take no battle damage from that one battle."

The shock waves from her supersonic dash were sufficient enough to destroy the Zombie-Type monster. However, Darth's life points went unscathed due to the effect of Kuriboh.

"Excellent," Darth muttered as he examined his cards. "Call me insane, but the cards I drew through Lucky Punch are worth their use. I activate the effect of Ultimate Offering: by paying 500 life points, I'll set another monster facedown."

_Darth Motor: 9600 – 500 = 9100_

As for the facedown monster, Hyouka opted to use her laser blade once again. As she lunged after the facedown monster, it was flipped face-up: it was a beast-type flip-effect monster known as Guard Dog. The canine howled in pain as it was slashed by Hyouka.

_Guard Dog | Type: Beast | Attribute: EARTH | Lvl: 3 | Atk: 1500 | Def: 500_

"Motor-mouth, due to Guard Dog's FLIP effect, you cannot special summon for the rest of this turn," Darth explained.

"What the hell does that mean?" I retorted. "Touma, attack the remaining facedown monster."

"Here I come!" Touma said aloud as he charged towards the facedown monster with his fists ready to punch. As he leaped on the facedown monster, it was flipped face-up: it was another flip-effect monster known as Spear Cretin. Spear Cretin tried in vain to defend itself with its spear, but Touma was nimble enough to dodge the attack and in retaliation, he punched the daylights out of Spear Cretin.

_Spear Cretin | Type: Fiend | Attribute: DARK | Lvl: 2 | Atk: 500 | Def: 500_

"Motor-mouth, Spear Cretin is another flip-effect monster," Darth explained. "When Spear Cretin is sent to the Graveyard after being flipped, both of us special summons 1 monster in face-up attack Position or facedown defense position. Since the effect of Guard Dog was applied earlier, only I can special summon this turn and I choose to bring back Morphing Jar in facedown defense position!"

Damn it, so that was his plan all along! After he used the effect of Necroface, he used it as bait for me to attack it using Hyouka. And then he used the effect of Ultimate Offering to set Guard Dog and Spear Cretin, just to bring back Morphing Jar for him to use once again.

"So, what are we gonna do now?" Mikoto asked me. "Shall we continue to attack?"

I looked at Mikoto's face as I ponder at her question. True, we can still attack the facedown Morphing Jar, but our attack will trigger its effect, forcing Darth and I to discard our cards in our hands to draw 5 new cards. I already suspected Darth would let that happen.

"No, we won't carry out any more attacks this turn, Misaka-san," I replied to her. "I think we're being played by Darth. I'll just end my turn. Misaka's effect activates again-"

The moment I declared the end of my turn, Darth Motor began to grin wildly, as if he was expecting me to do that exact action all along.

"Hahaha, now is the time to take action!" Darth exclaimed. "I knew you wouldn't attack Morphing Jar. I already expect that since I thought up of the plan."

"If that guy was expecting that idiot to leave that monster alone," Mikoto muttered.

"That means Morphing Jar will be . . ." Hyouka said.

"That card will be flipped face-up on his turn," Touma concluded.

"Oh crap!" I exclaimed. "I took your bait!"

"Your guesses are close, but not close enough," Darth grinned. "I chain my facedown trap, Ghostrick Panic! I'll target any number of my facedown defense position monsters and change them to face-up defense position, and then change my opponent's face-up to face-down Defense Position, up to the number of "Ghostrick" monsters affected by this trap. Obviously, I can't apply the second effect because I don't control any 'Ghostrick' monsters."

In conclusion, a chain was formed. As the trap card took effect, Morphing Jar was flipped face-up. The flip effect of Morphing Jar was triggered, forcing both of us to discard our entire hands to draw 5 new cards. And I had my life points increased at the resolution of the chain.

_Number of psychic monsters: 2 (Silent Psychic Wizard and Magical Android)_

_Motor-mouth: 9600 + 2(600) = 10800_

"You're gullible as always, Motor-mouth," Darth mocked after drawing 5 cards from his deck. "Basically, I dictate every step that you make; in short, I'm the one that's controlling the strings here."

Dammit, those were game-changing cards in my hand, and Darth has to ruin my play. I looked at my new hand and realized that it wasn't a total loss; but, my friends and I have to brace ourselves for Darth's devastating combo.

* * *

"Hahaha, it's finally my turn," Darth drew his sixth card. He briefly looked at his card before he spoke to me.

"You know, we could have avoided this long duel," Darth said to me.

"What do you mean by that?" I retorted.

"Two words: Just surrender!" Darth exclaimed his demands. "Trust me, surrender in this duel and I will make your suffering a little less painful."

Three words that entered my mind are: What the hell?! First, this guy taunted me, manipulated me in the duel, and now he's asking me to surrender?! Who the hell is this guy?!

"Don't give in to him," Touma said to me. "Whatever he's planning with his body, I doubt it will be good."

"Yeah, he's a total jerk; honestly, do you really want him to piss you around?" Mikoto addressed me. "Come on, show some backbone! Show this jerk who's in charge here!"

As I listened to their words, I realized that they were right. I should not give in to the temptations of this evil doppelganger. I still have unfulfilled dreams and aspirations; I will not let those go without a fight!

"Sorry Darth, but the answer is no," I answered. "You used the sweet talk method to get me to surrender, but I've got important things in life that not worth losing!"

As I said my answer to Darth Motor, he initially frowned at first, but he somehow acknowledged my answer and began to grin maniacally.

"So, you refused my offer," Darth mused. "You know what, enough of this! I'll deplete your life points on this turn and I'll take over your body! I activate a quick-play spell card, Double Cyclone! I'll select 1 spell or trap card from both sides of the field and destroy them."

From the quick-play spell, two vicious tornadoes manifested. One tornado was heading towards my continuous spell Attraffic Control while the other was heading towards Darth's continuous trap Graceful Revival. The two cards were destroyed by the vicious tornadoes. With Attraffic Control destroyed, there were no more obstacles for Darth and his Aesir.

"I'm not done yet," Darth smirked. "I activated a spell card, Pot of Avarice! I'll target 5 monsters in my Graveyard; shuffle all 5 of them into my Deck, and then I draw 2 cards."

He returned Cyber Dragon, Tanngrisnir of the Nordic Beasts, Gravity Warrior, Tanngnjostr of the Nordic Beasts, and Ljosalf of the Nordic Alfar back to his deck, and then he drew two more cards.

"And whatever cards that you have Motor-mouth, that would do nothing to help in this situation," Darth replied. "I activated the effect of Thor, Lord of the Aesir! Once per turn, Thor can negate the effects of all face-up monsters my opponent controls, until the End Phase. Go, use Effect Dispersion!"

"With pleasure," Thor grinned as electrical energy seeped within his arc-fusion blades. I need Hyouka's ability to survive the incoming onslaught, so I will not allow this to happen.

"I don't think so!" I retorted. "I activate a trap, Breakthrough Skill! I'll target Thor, Lord of the Aesir; his effects are negated for the rest of the turn."

As Thor discharged his electric payload, Touma Kamijou intercepted the attack with his right hand. The moment the electric charged touched his right hand, a loud ping was heard and the effect shattered from existence.

"Once again, you intercepted my attack, Kamijou-kun," Thor mused as he returned to Darth's side of the field.

"Next, I activate a quick-play spell, Offerings to the Doomed," Darth continued. "I'll target Morphing Jar, destroy it, and I'll skip my next Draw Phase."

In short, Morphing Jar left the field; I was quite flabbergasted on why Darth played such a card.

"Motor-mouth, you're much more resourceful than I thought," Darth muttered. "No matter, I activate a spell, Monster Reborn! This lets me special summon 1 monster from either player's graveyard; I revive Necroface!"

"I won't let you special summon without compensation!" I countered. "I activate the effect of Maxx 'C' once more!"

However, Darth seemed undeterred at my counter, so he let it pass. A dimensional gate from the graveyard was opened, and the doll-like monster materialized into the field once again. I drew a card when Necroface was special summoned.

"I normal summon Star Drawing," Darth performed his normal summon of this turn.

A luminous gate opened, and a new female monster came from the gate. The attire of the monster is quite . . . cartoonish. Her attire resembled a typical grade school uniform with a beret. She also wielded a golden staff decorated with a huge pink ribbon. As she was summoned into the field, she magically drew a star using her staff, much like in the card artwork.

_Star Drawing | Type: Spellcaster | Attribute: LIGHT | Lvl: 4 | Atk: 1600 | Def: 1000_

"And then, I activate a spell, Galaxy Queen's Light!" Darth declared. "I'll target Thor, Lord of the Aesir; the Levels of my other face-up monsters become the current Level of that monster, until the End Phase."

Thor, Lord of the Aesir| Lvl: 10

_Necroface | Lvl: 4 ≈ 10_

_Star Drawing | Lvl: 4 ≈ 10_

"Why did he change the levels of those two monsters?" Touma asked me.

"I'm not certain on why he change the levels of those monsters to ten," I replied. And then, the revelation hit me. "Darth, you're planning to Xyz summon, aren't you?!"

"What are you talking about?" Hyouka asked me.

"W-what do you mean?" Mikoto stammered. "What the heck is Xyz summoning anyway?"

"Xyz summoning is performed when there are two or more monsters of the same Level," I explained. "Those monsters will be converted into Xyz materials to summon the Xyz Monster whose Rank is the same as the Levels of the monsters used."

"Let me show you how to perform a Xyz summon," Darth declared as he began to perform a Xyz Summon. "I overlay my level 10 Necroface with the level 10 Star Drawing!"

Suddenly, Star Drawing began to draw a star twice as big as her size, and then she walked through the star, transforming her into a yellow orb. Necroface withdrew all of its tentacles before transforming into a purple orb. A galaxy-like portal appeared, and the two orbs descend into the portal.

"From the dimensional railway known as the Overlay Network, this siege engine arrives to bring forth devastation on my foes!" Darth chanted. "Xyz Summon! Appear, Superdreadnought Rail Cannon Gustav Max!"

When I drew one card due to Maxx C, the Xyz summon was finally complete; the galaxy-like gate imploded, and a new siege engine rose from the collapsing gate. The mechanical siege engine resembled a fusion of a tank and a castle, complete with one ridiculously long cannon over 30 feet in length. Also, two Xyz materials were revolving around the Xyz monster.

_Superdreadnought Rail Cannon Gustav Max| Type: Machine/Xyz | Attribute: EARTH | Rank: 10 | Atk: 3000 | Def: 3000_

"Superdreadnought Rail Cannon Gustav Max," Touma muttered. "That's one ridiculously name for a piece of artillery."

"Yes, the name is ridiculously long, so I'll shorten its name to Gustav Max," Darth explained as he drew his card. "I almost forgot: when I Xyz summon using Star Drawing as a Xyz material: I can draw a card when that Xyz monster is summoned."

"You Xyz summoned that piece of artillery," I spat. "Tell me, you're really aiming for overkill, aren't you?"

"Please, aiming for overkill is totally justified in this duel," Darth replied. "I'm entering my Battle Phase. Othinus will attack instead. So Othinus, dispose of Misaka Mikoto."

Othinus did not even reply to Darth Motor's command. Instead, she readied her spear and aimed it at Mikoto.

"Idiot, you'd better do something!" Mikoto warned me.

"I know that," I replied. "I activate the effect of Shooting Star Dragon! I'll target Othinus, then banish Hyouka and negate the attack."

Suddenly, Hyouka rose into the air and flew past Mikoto at supersonic speeds. The shock waves that were created managed to block the spear that was about to impale Mikoto.

"It's been said that being a Magic God will grant you 50/50 chance against your foes," Darth exclaimed. "I've been waiting for you to negate that attack so I can activate this quick-play spell: Double or Nothing! When a monster's attack is negated: I'll target Othinus; during this Battle Phase, she can attack once again, and if she does, its ATK is doubled during the Damage Step."

All of a sudden, Othinus was basked in a bright, yellow aura. With this empowering, Othinus began to attack Mikoto again, with the attack twice as powerful.

Odin, Father of the Aesir | ATK: 4000(2) = 8000

"Whatever, but I won't go down without a fight!" Mikoto declared.

She grabbed a coin from her pocket and levitated it using magnetism. Then, she began to gather large amounts of electricity and concentrated it on that coin, and fired. When her railgun and Othinus' spear collided, it seemed that the two opposing forces are in a stalemate. But, Othinus overpowered and destroyed the railgun attack; her spear landed on the ground where Mikoto stood, and the area exploded.

Damage calculation: 8000 - 2400 = 5600

_Motor-mouth: 10800 – 5600 = 5200_

"Misaka!" Touma and I shouted. Suddenly, a great deal of pain surged within my body. I looked at my left arm and I saw that it was bleeding; dark red blood began to seep out and turning into vapour in the wind.

"Oh please, get over with it! Misaka Mikoto was just the first casualty!" Darth shouted. "Útgarða-Loki, attack Kamijou Touma!" Vanity Blast!"

"I leave the rest to you, Motor-mouth," Touma said at me.

"Touma," I muttered.

"This is for Misaka, you bastard!" Touma yelled as he dashed towards Útgarða-Loki.

I had to give Touma some credit; he really doesn't know where to quit, even if the situations weren't in his favor. As Touma prepared his right hand to punch Útgarða-Loki, the Aesir suddenly disappeared from view!

"Where did he go?" Touma said aloud.

"I'm over here," A voice replied.

Touma turned around and saw Útgarða-Loki grinning at him.

"You're going down!" Touma declared.

"On the contrary, you are down, as in dead," Útgarða-Loki grinned as he pointed a gaping hole at Touma's stomach.

Suddenly, a huge wave of pain enveloped Kamijou Touma, causing him to fall on his knees.

"Dammit," Touma cursed. "I can still . . . fight . . . such misfortune-"

Suddenly, Kamijou Touma disintegrated as the damage calculation was finished and the battle was done.

Damage calculation: 3300 - 1900 = 1400

_Motor-mouth: 5200 - 1400 = 3800_

"You have no more monsters to protect you!" Darth declared. "Thor, attack Motor-mouth directly!"

"It's such a shame to attack a defenseless opponent, but fine," Thor discharged a huge amount of thunder magic directly at me.

Thor stored a _huge_ amount of electricity from his arc-fusion blades. And then he raised both of his arms into the sky and discharged his electric payload in a form of a massive lightning strike, in which I was the target and was promptly struck down.

Damage calculation from direct attack: 3500

_Motor-mouth: 3800 – 3500 = 300_

"Gggggyyyyyyaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!" I screamed as my whole body was shocked to the very core. In fact, that attack forced me to kneel down and my vision has started to become blurry.

"Your existence ends here and now!" Darth sneered as his victory was seemingly on his favor. "Now my Gustav Max, attack Motor-mouth directly! Rail Cannon Shot!"

Superdreadnought Rail Cannon Gustav Max aimed its huge cannon directly at me. It was arming its artillery shells for its attack; when it was ready, it fired its load and the attack was headed at me at full force. I closed my eyes and my life began to flash before my mind.

* * *

_While I was in a state of shock, let me share a story of my childhood. To tell you the truth, I was not born in the world of Pokémon like my profile would say, but I was born in a place much like the real world. My parents were not that spectacular or rich, but they're still my parents. My first big change in life came when I entered my fifth grade in elementary school after school hours. . ._

_"Is this your homework?" A tall boy in sixth grade waived my homework up into the air._

_"Hey, that's my homework! Give them back to me!" I jumped but the sixth grader blocked the way._

_"Give back his homework, you bully!" A shrill voice shouted at the bully._

_Both the bully and I turned around to see a boy and a girl standing in front of us I recognized them as they came from the same grade as me. They were glaring at the sixth grader for obvious reasons._

_"So what?" The bully smirked. "What are you two gonna do about it?"_

_"I'm glad you asked," The boy replied. "We're going to do . . . this!"_

_Suddenly, both the boy and the girl kicked the sixth grade bully in the groin. The unbearable pain forced the bully in his knees, dropping my homework into the ground, in which I swiftly picked up._

_"Come on, let's leave," The boy urged me. Without a shred of doubt, I joined them and left the bully writhing in the ground._

* * *

_"I couldn't thank you enough for saving me and my homework," I thanked my saviors._

_"Nah, it wasn't such a big deal," The boy sincerely replied._

_"Can I ask you of your name?" The girl asked me._

_"Oh, that's right," I sheepishly replied. "My name's Kyle."_

_"Nice to meet you, Kyle," The boy offered me a handshake. "I'm Kamui."_

_"And my name is Rebecca," The girl introduced herself. "It's great to meet you, Kyle."_

_Underneath a big acacia tree, we talked about typical things in life, like our likes and hates, our favorite things, and even our dreams and aspirations. After that, I noticed that Rebecca opened her bag and picked up a game console and began playing with it. Then, I looked at Kamui and I saw him grabbed a box from his bag and opened it; the contents of the box were a deck of cards unlike I've ever seen. But, I chose to head to Rebecca first to see what game she was playing._

_"Rebecca, what game are you playing?" I asked her._

_"Oh, I'm playing Pokémon Emerald version," Rebecca quickly answered as she was focused on playing the game._

_"Oh yeah, I heard about Pokémon," I replied. "It's a game where you catch and raise a bunch of Pokémon to battle other players. So, where are you now?"_

_"I'm already battling Wallace," Rebecca replied. "Please, leave me be for a while."_

_Although I'm still unfamiliar to Pokémon at that time, I knew not to disturb a gamer in their prime, unless if you want to agitate them. I turned my attention to Kamui, who was examining the cards in his deck._

_"Hey Kamui, what kind of deck is that?" I asked him._

_"Oh, it's a YuGiOh deck," Kamui calmly replied. "Specifically, this is a Gladiator Beast deck."_

_"Can I see it?" I asked._

_"Sure Kyle," Kamui smiled as he handed over his deck to me._

_As I examined the deck in detail, I was amazed at what hobbies and interests that my two friends have gotten into. One was obviously hooked into the video game of Pokémon, while the other was hooked into the card game of YuGiOh._

_And that is how I befriended Kamui and Rebecca. For the very first time in my life, I was not alone in this world. I'm not sure on what reason, but I was teased because of my inability to interact with other people. This has greatly intrigued my parents, who decided to give me two wonderful things during my 11th birthday._

_"Happy birthday, son!" My mom and dad cheered for me._

_"Thanks, mom and dad," I hugged my parents in gratitude._

_"You're welcome, son," My dad smiled at me. "Listen son, I know you're getting used to your new friends."_

_"So, in consideration, we decided to give you three presents," My mom added. "Open these gifts, my son."_

_I shifted my attention to the two boxes: one box was colored mainly red with shades of blue and green, the other one blue and purple, and the last one was primarily colored green with strips of red and blue. I chose to open the red box first, and I was surprised at the contents inside._

_"I don't believe this," I uttered in awe. "A new t-shirt? And it's even colored in red, blue, and green!"_

_"We thought it would suit you and your friends," My dad explained._

_"Yeah, but I still love this gift anyway," I replied. "Thanks, mom and dad."_

_I put the t-shirt aside and shifted my attention to the second gift that was colored in blue and purple._

_"What is this, I don't even believe this?!" I stuttered as I held a Game Boy Advance along with a cartridge of Pokémon Emerald version. "You bought me a Game Boy with Pokémon Emerald as my second gift?!"_

_"Well, it was your friend Rebecca who recommended that to us," My mom explained._

_"Aw, that's great," I put the box aside. "So, what's inside the last gift?"_

_"My son, why don't you open it for yourself?" My dad suggested._

* * *

_One of the most shaken memories that I have was during one fateful day. . ._

_"So, where exactly are we going, Kyle?" Rebecca asked me._

_"Oh, we're going to the convenience store to buy an issue of Shonen Jump," I replied._

_"And what is it are you looking for there?" Kamui asked._

_"If you two should know, I'm looking for a promotional card," I answered. "A specific promotional card . . ."_

_One trip to the convenience store later. . ._

_"See, I told you two I'll get that card from the magazine," I showed them the promotional card._

_"Yes, you got your card alright," Rebecca smiled._

_"Let me see that card," Kamui wanted to inspect that card. "I know that I don't synchro summon, but to think you had to buy the entire magazine just for that card."_

_"Yes, my allowance was totally worth it," I grinned as I put my card back to my deck._

_We were about walking on the street, heading for home when suddenly, a black portal appeared in the middle of the street. A man stepped out of the portal; he briefly looked at his surroundings, and then he looked at us._

_"Nice place," The man muttered. "Perhaps I should redecorate it."_

_The man grabbed a card from his pocket and raised it into the air._

_"Dark Hole!" The man shouted._

_Immediately, the entire area was being sucked into the vacuum. Even the buildings were sucked into the vortex, brick by brick. As for the three of us, we hang on a lamp post as the vortex tried to suck us in._

_"I don't think this lamp post can hold us any longer!" Kamui shouted._

_"I'm scared!" Rebecca tearfully replied._

_"Guys, I can't hold on much longer," My grip was loosening quickly._

_"Hang on, Kyle!" Kamui and Rebecca tried to tighten their grip on my hand. However, the vortex proved to be too much and I slipped my grip and I was sucked into the vortex. I felt my vision spinning out of control as the vortex kept revolving me possible for all eternity. . ._

_"Motor-mouth, please wake up."_

* * *

_When the bright light faded, I found myself lying down on an endless white space._

_"W-where am I?" I asked myself._

_"My, it seemed you experienced quite a nightmare," A voice called out to me._

_"And where you are now doesn't matter," Another new voice replied to him._

_I turned around to see . . . two people?! A boy and a girl were standing in front of me. Yet, this reflection was no ordinary; both of them looked the teen versions of Rebecca Scooper and me._

_"Motor-mouth, at last we get to meet you in person," The girl addressed to me._

_"Who are you two?" I asked him._

_"My identity does not matter at the moment," The boy replied. "Let's just say I'm your alternate self from another universe."_

_"And I'm the alternate self of the girl you're familiar with in your universe," The girl introduced herself._

_"Say what?" I looked at them confusingly. "I don't understand . . ."_

_"We're here to address the situation on hand," The girl explained. "Should you lose to your dark reflection, there will be negative impacts not just in your own world, but in other worlds as well."_

_"You mean that this is no ordinary dream?" I reiterated._

_"In a way yes," The girl confirmed. "You are the original Motor-mouth. If anything bad happens to you, it will have irrevocable impact on your alternate selves and their worlds."_

_"I guess I shouldn't put the blame on myself on what I did earlier," I hung my head down in disappointment._

_Suddenly, the boy approached me and out both of his arms in my shoulders. I looked to him as to why he did that._

_"Motor-mouth, we humans make mistakes every now and then," The boy explained. "The best thing we can do is to learn from it and move on."_

_"Besides, you still got an ample amount of life points left," The girl added. "As the King of Duelists would say, 'The duel isn't over until the last card is drawn'."_

_"Thanks you two," I sincerely said my gratitude. "Even in some way, there will be people that will support me. I guess I'm not alone after all . . ."_

* * *

I opened my eyes and I was back in the duel. My life points were at their lowest, my body hurts like hell, and I'm still in the mercy of Darth Motor. And Gustav Max was about to finish me off; wait, I won't allow that to happen.

"I activate the effect of Swift Scarecrow from my hand!" I countered. "When my opponent's monster declares a direct attack: I discard Swift Scarecrow to negate that attack, and then end the Battle Phase!"

Suddenly, a makeshift scarecrow entered the battlefield; the cannon shell from Gustav Max was forced to change its target from me to the scarecrow. As a result, the scarecrow served its purpose and I was able to survive the Battle Phase of this turn.

"I'd say, I'm impressed you managed to survive this far," Darth mocked me. "Did you enjoy the assault I planned on you?"

"Frankly, I didn't," I replied. "After being shot by Thor, it's like I've been through hell."

"You may have survived the Battle Phase, but I still have one more shot at killing you," Darth mused. "In my Main Phase 2, I activate the effect of Gustav Max, Cluster Shrapnel Shot! Once per turn: I can detach 1 Xyz Material from Gustav Max to inflict 2000 damage to my opponent. Say goodbye to this reality, and I'll take over!"

One of the Xyz materials entered Gustav Max to serve as its alternate ammunition; and then, it fired its dreaded salvo; the artillery shell exploded in mid-air into several shrapnels, yet those fragments are heading into me. I only had seconds to react before the shrapnels would pulverize me.

"DSAFT (Deflect shrapnels away from target)," A voice spoke in monotone.

_KKKKKAAABBBBBOOOOMMMMM!_

Suddenly, the fragments landed on the ground and caused an explosion. Darth was certain of my defeat, but as the smoke cleared, it showed the opposite result.

"This isn't possible," Darth uttered. "You were supposed to die in that blast! How the hell did you survive?!"

Darth soon got his answer when an apparition floated beside me. She was Index and she was wearing a smug look on her face.

"Sorry to disappoint you, Darth; but I do have one card that saved me from certain death!" I answered. "I have activated Effect Veiler from my hand! When you activated Gustav Max's effect, I have sent Effect Veiler from my hand to the graveyard to target Gustav Max and negate its effects until the End Phase!"

"That means the shrapnels were deflected?" Darth gritted his teeth in frustration. "You little piece of garbage, I'll have you dead!"

"I'm afraid your Battle Phase has already ended and you used up the effect of Gustav Max, so there's little else you can do," I retorted. Then, I turned my attention to Index and said. "Thanks for saving me, Index."

"It wasn't really a big deal," Index replied before she disappeared from the field. "Good luck, Motor-mouth."

Meanwhile, Darth was on the verge of breaking down. I could tell he was frustrated that I thwarted his game-ending moves not only once, but twice.

"You're going down on my next turn," Darth grumbled. "I set two cards facedown and end my turn."

"At the end phase, Shooting Star Dragon returns to the field," I explained. "Also, I chain a trap, Miracle's Wake! I'll special summon 1 monster from my graveyard that was destroyed by battle this turn. Misaka Mikoto, I bring you back!"

When the chain was formed, Misaka Mikoto was summoned first, and then Hyouka Kazakiri returned into the field with a loud sonic boom. After they returned to the field, they were immediately concerned at me as they looked at my battered body.

"Motor-mouth, what happened to you?" Hyouka asked me.

"These injuries," I replied. "These are the results of a misplay I made."

"Idiot! What happened to you?" Mikoto snapped at me. "Those wounds . . . don't tell me you took the full brunt of all the attacks yourself!?"

"Yeah, I took the whole brunt of the attacks," I replied. "That's why you two see me now as a misshapen person-"

Suddenly, I lost my footing and I slumped down on the ground. But, Hyouka and Mikoto walked to me and helped me stand up.

"Idiot," Mikoto said. "You're not alone."

"We're here to help you in any way we can," Hyouka added.

Upon standing up, I nodded to Mikoto and Hyouka for their help and stared at the top card of my deck. Then, I closed my eyes and thought of the events that I've experienced so far. I thought of my friends, both old and new. As I put my heart and soul into my draw, I put my right hand on the top card of my deck and began to concentrate. And then. . .

* * *

"At last, it's time for my draw," I declared as I drew my fourth card. "This is the Final Turn!"

"Final turn?!" Darth exclaimed. "You can't be serious!"

"I'm dead serious; this turn will be your downfall, Darth," I grinned. "I activate the effect of Shard of Greed! I'll send this card with 2 or more Greed Counters to the graveyard to draw 2 cards; I also chain a trap, Reckless Greed! I'll draw two more cards, but I'll skip my next two Draw Phases."

With eight cards on my hand, I finally had the cards that will ensure our comeback and victory.

"I activate the effect of Level Eater from my graveyard! If Level Eater is in the Graveyard: I'll target Hyouka Kazakiri herself, reduce her Level by 1, and if I do, Level Eater is special summoned."

"Impossible!" Darth shouted. "How could you have that card in your graveyard?"

"It's simple really," I replied. "I was forced to discard Level Eater when you activated the effect of Morphing Jar in my previous End Phase."

_Shooting Star Dragon | Lvl: 10 – 1 = 9_

A portal from the graveyard was opened, and a little insect monster emerged from the vortex. To our surprise, the Level Eater was a girl cosplaying as the titular card. She had short, black hair and brown eyes; her most striking feature is her headband made out of artificial flowers. Mikoto somewhat recognized the girl wearing the insect costume. Indeed, I have summoned Kazari Uiharu as the titular Level Eater.

_Level Eater | Type: Insect | Attribute: DARK | Lvl: 1 | Atk: 600 | Def: 0_

"W-wah!" Uiharu yelped. "W-what am I doing here? What is this place? And why am I wearing this costume?!"

"Uiharu, please calm down," Mikoto called out to her. "Honestly, I didn't expect to see you here."

"Ah Misaka-san," Uiharu asked. "Can you please tell me what's going on?"

"Ah, it's that question," Mikoto answered. "That guy over there is the reason why we're all here."

"Yeah, she's right; I'm Motor-mouth," I replied. "I'm sorry I dragged you into this, but I need your help."

"Eh?" Uiharu titled her head sceptically. "Motor-mouth-san, was it? What kind of help do you want from me?"

"I need you to trust me and the abilities that you were given in here," I replied. However, Uiharu became even more confused at my reply, so I looked at the cards on my hand and smiled. "Maybe I could summon someone that can help you; therefore, I normal summon Blue-Eyed Maiden."

As I put the titular card on my duel disk, I was silently praying that I would be able to summon that particular person.

_'Please, through this card, I summon you here, Ruiko Saten.'_

A summoning portal materialized in the field. To Mikoto and Uiharu's surprise, the appearance of the monster was very familiar to them. I checked the card artwork and compared it to the summoned monster, and the difference was that she had black hair instead of silvery-white hair presented in the artwork, and she also had a small, white flower on the left side of her hair. With these features, it pretty much confirmed my suspicions: I have truly summoned Ruiko Saten as the Blue-Eyed Maiden.

_Blue-Eyed Maiden | Type: Spellcaster/Tuner | Attribute: LIGHT | Lvl: 1 | Atk: 0 | Def: 0_

"Whoa, why am I here?" Saten wondered aloud. And then, she examined herself and she was quite amazed at her costume. "Whoa, this is so awesome! I don't recall wearing this elegant costume?"

"Well, at least you appreciate your costume," Mikoto replied. "It's nice to see you here, Saten-san."

"Misaka-san," Saten replied, and then she saw Uiharu fidgeting beside Mikoto. "Uiharu! What are you two doing here?"

"S-Saten-san!" Uiharu called out to her. "W-why are you here?"

"Uiharu, I'm not really sure," Saten replied. "Say, that costume really suits you. Where did you get that from?"

"I-I don't even know why I'm wearing it now," Uiharu stammered. And then, she pointed at me and suggested. "But please ask Motor-mouth-san about this!"

"She is referring to me," I replied. "I'm the one who called all of you here."

As Saten walked to me, Hyouka approached me and asked me a particular question.

"Motor-mouth," Hyouka muttered to me as she pointed at Uiharu and Saten. "I'm somewhat familiar about the brown-haired girl, but who are those other two?"

"Oh, their names are Kazari Uiharu and Ruiko Saten," I answered. "They're friends with Misaka-san."

As I finished answering Hyouka's question, Saten finally approached me and asked her lingering question.

"Are you the one who summoned me?" Saten asked, in which I responded with a nod. "Cool! This feels so realistic; despite this is a dream. . ."

"You don't say . . ." I replied sarcastically. "Well, I'll continue with my turn with Emergency Teleport. I'll special summon 1 level 3 Psychic-Type monster from my deck, which is Mental Seeker!"

Since I returned Mental Seeker back to my deck using Psychic Overload in the previous chapter, I was able to use Emergency Teleport to bring back Misaki Shokuhou into the field.

"It looks like I'm back again," Misaki muttered. Then, she saw Mikoto, Uiharu, and Saten and muttered silently. "Perhaps I should blame someone for this."

"What did you say?" Mikoto demanded.

"Relax Misaka-san, I'm not blaming you this time," Misaki calmly replied. And then, she faced me and said. "If you called me here for that 'synchro summon', you'd better do it now."

"Synchro summon?" Saten said aloud. "What are you talking about?"

"Motor-mouth-san, could you explain this 'synchro summon'?" Uiharu asked me.

"Since you two asked nicely, synchro summoning is the act of special summoning a Synchro Monster using a Tuner monster with additional non-Tuner monsters," I answered. Uiharu and Saten still looked confused at what I just said. "Maybe I should just demonstrate it for you two; I'm tuning the level 3 Mental Seeker with the level 1 Level Eater."

Misaki closed her eyes and floated in the air, with Uiharu flying close by.

"W-wah!" Uiharu exclaimed. "This is embarrassing!"

"There's no need to be embarrassed!" I replied. "Just take it in stride!"

Uiharu grinned awkwardly at me as she and Misaki transformed into a single orange star and three green rings respectively. Meanwhile, Ruiko Saten was absolutely enthralled at the synchro summoning sequence.

"Clustering wishes that form an arm that shatters illusions!" I chanted. "Become the iron hand of justice to punch upon! Synchro summon! Attach yourself, Armory Arm!"

When the synchro summon was complete, there was a new monster that entered the battlefield. Unlike the other monsters I have summoned, there was no ToAru character that represented the card. The monster looked like a mechanical arm suited either for the right or left arm. The mechanical arm floated to my side of the field, awaiting my orders.

_Armory Arm | Type: Machine/Synchro | Attribute: LIGHT | Lvl: 4 | Atk: 1800 | Def: 1200_

"Wow! So that's a synchro summon? That's awesome!"" Saten wondered aloud. And then she looked below and inspected her card. "I'm also a tuner! Can you use me for a synchro summon?"

"Ah, we'll get to that in a moment," I grinned. "But first, I equip you with this spell, Mist Body. With Mist Body, the equipped monster cannot be destroyed by battle."

Suddenly, a blanket of mist began to surround Ruiko Saten. And she noticed that she was glowing blue the moment she was equipped with that spell card.

"What's happening?" Saten asked me. "Why am I glowing blue all of a sudden?"

"It's because I activated one of the effects of your card form," I answered. "When Blue-Eyed Maiden is targeted by a card effect: I'll Special Summon 1 'Blue-Eyes White Dragon' from my hand, deck, or graveyard."

A dimensional gate began to open at the last available monster slot in my field. Suddenly, I noticed Darth pressed a button on his duel disk in response to the activation.

"Sorry there Motor-mouth, I'm not gonna allow you to summon Blue-Eyes," Darth countered. "I chain a quick-play spell, Forbidden Chalice! I'll Target Blue-Eyed Maiden; until the End Phase, she gains 400 attack points, but her effects are negated."

A chain was formed; since Forbidden Chalice was activated as the 2nd chain link, it resolved first, thus negating Saten's effect before the equip spell Mist Body took effect. As a result, the dimensional gate that was supposed to summon Blue-Eyes White Dragon collapsed.

_Blue-Eyed Maiden | ATK: 0 ≈ 400_

"So much for summoning Blue-Eyes White Dragon," I lamented. "Yet, the plan worked; I've successfully baited you out, Darth."

"You mean this was all a set-up?" Darth Motor hissed. "I was tricked!"

"Now, you get to see the irony of your past actions," I nonchalantly replied. "Next, I reduce Hyouka's level by 1 to special summon Level Eater from my graveyard once again!"

_Shooting Star Dragon | Lvl: 9 – 1 = 8_

After Uiharu was returned from the graveyard, Saten tackled Uiharu into the ground.

"Uiharu!" Saten greeted. "So, how was like it to be synchro summoned?"

"Ah, I'm not so sure," Uiharu exclaimed. "I can't exactly explain it, but it feels like my mind was linked with the other girl."

"I see," Saten acknowledged. Without a doubt, Saten could draw some parallelisms with synchro summoning to the effects of Level Upper. "Okay, if you want to use me and Uiharu for a synchro summon, we're ready!"

"Okay, if that's really what you want," I blinked in response. Does Saten really want to experience being tuned with Uiharu? I shuddered at the thought and proceeded. "I tune the level 1 Blue-Eyed Maiden with the level 1 Level Eater!"

"Alright!" Saten cheered. "Let's go Uiharu!"

Uiharu let out a short sigh before she and Saten were transformed into an orange star and a green ring.

"Synchro requirement: Level Two! Tuning Network Open! Agitate Halation redefined! Synchro summoning systems primed! Let's go! I synchro summon T.G. Recipro Dragonfly!"

When the green ring and the orange star were engulfed in a pillar of light, a new synchro monster took its place. Hyouka, Mikoto, and I were surprised that the synchro monster was a little girl. She was wearing white gothic lolita uniform, red tights along with a red beret. The other striking feature was the four-end scarf she was wearing; the end tips of the scarf resemble airplane propellers. But the description confirms I have summoned Fremea Seivelun as T.G. Recipro Dragonfly.

_T.G. Recipro Dragonfly| Type: Machine/Synchro | Attribute: WIND| Lvl: 2 | Atk: 300 | Def: 300_

"N-nyah!" Fremea cried. "I essentially have no idea where am I!"

"Somehow, this girl looked familiar," Mikoto muttered.

"Calm down, Fremea," I said to her. "Don't have to panic."

As I called Fremea, she turned her attention towards me. When she saw my battered body, her facial expressions changed from being confused to pure concern, even if she just me for the first time.

"Nyah, are you alright mister?" Fremea looked at me with a confused expression. "You're essentially injured and I don't even know your name."

"I'm Motor-mouth," I replied. "I know I unintentionally called you, but it's for a reason. I sincerely need your help."

Although Fremea was still a child, somehow I could tell from her facial expressions that she understood my plight.

"I don't need to understand what's going on," Fremea reached her right hand with mine without hesitation. "I just want everyone to be happy and have their smiles back! I'll essentially help you in any way I can!"

"Thanks Fremea," I replied as Fremea and I shook hands.

"Mwahahahaha!" An eerie laughter came from the opposite side of the field. Darth was listening to our conversation the entire time, and by his facial expressions, he wasn't too happy about it.

"You summoned these monsters and for what purpose?" Darth called out to me. "Either you have a crazy plan in mind or you're really that desperate. Either way, your tactics won't work. What you're doing is practically impossible!"

"Oh, will it?" I retorted. "After your failed attempts of taking my life during your turn; in the end, you're reduced to mere verbal tactics to ensure your survival. And I quote from that guy: I'll break that illusion in this turn! I activate a spell, De-Synchro!"

"De-Synchro?!" Darth repeated. "Don't tell me you're using to break down Armory Arm-"

"Wrong," I interrupted. "I'll use De-Synchro to target Hyouka to revert her back to her Stardust Dragon form and to special summon Formula Synchron from my graveyard!"

With the effect of De-Synchro, Hyouka Kazakiri reverted to her default Stardust Dragon form, and Misaka 10032 was revived from the graveyard.

"This was unexpected, Misaka expresses her opinion," Misaka 10032 asked me. She faced Mikoto and asked. "Onee-sama, do you have any idea why he summoned Misaka back? Misaka asks you a question."

"To be honest, I don't even know what going on with that idiot," Mikoto replied. "But he knows what he's doing, just like I put my trust on the other idiot."

"For the final piece, I activate the spell, Falling Current," I continued with my play. "I'll target Hyouka, and change her level to three."

_Stardust Dragon | Lvl: 8 ≈ 3_

"Changing the levels of your monsters," Darth muttered. "Don't tell me you're going to summon THAT Synchro Monster?!"

"You're not the only one who could summon a bigger fish here!" I snapped. And then, I was enveloped in a bright green aura. "Ultimate Clear Mind! I shall tune the level 2 Synchro Tuner Formula Synchron with the level 3 Stardust Dragon, level 5 Magical Android, and level 2 T.G. Recipro Dragonfly!"

Misaka 10032 dissolved into two golden synchro rings. Mikoto, Hyouka, and Fremea dissociate into ten orange stars. The ten stars line up and the two rings enclose the stars. As the result of this outburst of power, my body began to change color from bright green to a golden color.

"Unifying our unbreakable bonds will make us face our fears and go beyond the impossible! All of our hopes, dreams, and wishes will be forged into a right hand that shatters all illusions and open the path to the brighter future! Just who the hell do you think we are?!"

And then, the ten orange stars transformed into fragments that formed the outlines of the synchro monster. One star formed the outline of the head, two on each of the arms, another two on the legs, and five on the abdomen. Then, the fragments came together and a flash of greenish-blue light illuminated the entire area.

"Limit Over Accel Synchro! The rebirth of the Imagine Breaker, Shooting Quasar Dragon!"

From my duel disk, a blue beam of light fired straight into the sky and dispersed on all the clouds. The clouds then condensed around the beam, forming a circular opening. From the hole descended a familiar face and I recognized too well. He was Touma Kamijou and he was reborn as Shooting Quasar Dragon. In this form, Touma was basically a humanoid version of the synchro monster, complete with a dragon head on his right arm.

_Shooting Quasar Dragon | Type: Dragon/Synchro | Attribute: LIGHT | Lvl: 12 | Atk: 4000 | Def: 4000_

"Touma Kamijou," I greeted him. "Welcome back."

"Motor-mouth, what exactly happened?" Touma asked me. "And why I'm dressed like this?"

"Well, your other form, Silent Psychic Wizard, was destroyed by battle on the previous turn," I explained. "So, I took the liberty of summoning you in a new form."

"I see," Touma smiled as he clenched his right hand. "So, let's end this duel with that psycho, shall we?"

"You bet," I replied. "I activate the effect of Armory Arm! I'll equip Armory Arm to you; you'll gain 1000 attack points."

Suddenly, Armory Arm flew towards Kamijou, particularly to his right hand. The mechanical arm disassembled itself so it could latch onto Kamijou's right hand more easily. When Armory Arm was equipped to Touma, he could feel the power of right hand increased by a thousand fold.

Shooting Quasar Dragon | Atk: 4000 + 1000 = 5000

"Even if you summoned Shooting Quasar Dragon," Darth shouted at me. "I still control four monsters!"

"Now, you're acting as if you could do something to Quasar, I mean Touma," I replied. "I'm entering my Battle Phase! Kamijou Touma, attack Loki, Lord of the Aesir-"

Suddenly, two orbs of light came out from Touma; they were Mikoto and Hyouka.

"And to think you idiots would do most of the fighting," Mikoto said. "Didn't I tell you that I'll fight for you? You're not alone, and we'll finish this together."

"Leave the rest to the two of us," Hyouka added. "You go after the last one."

"Okay," Touma agreed. "Then, let's do this!"

As the trio charged at their foes, I couldn't help but smile. Imagine Breaker, Railgun, and The Key to the Imaginary Number District; A level 5, a level 0 and a sentient AIM being. By themselves, they wouldn't seem significant, but together they could take on virtually any kind of army. Their abilities and the skills associated with them could make them the menace of foes far and wide.

"I don't think so!" Darth retorted. "I activate a trap, Impenetrable Attack! I choose the second effect: I take no battle damage on this battle phase!"

We were undeterred by Darth's desperate move as the apparition of Hyouka battled with Útgarða-Loki. Just like before, Útgarða-Loki tried to deceive Hyouka using his illusion magic, but Hyouka was not a person who could be fooled twice. Hyouka promptly slashed him down before he could even do anything.

"Not again," Útgarða-Loki muttered before he disintegrated.

"You know, I'm not really aiming for battle damage," I said to Darth. "It's because when Touma destroys a monster by battle, the Armory Arm equipped on his right arm will inflict effect damage equal to the destroyed monster's attack in the graveyard."

Suddenly, a sharp pain caused Darth Motor to clutch his chest in agony. Small amounts of dark red blood began to seep down from his mouth.

Loki, Lord of the Aesir| Atk: 3300

_Darth Motor: 9100 – 3300 = 5800_

"Arrghh!" Darth groaned in pain. "Damn you, Motor-mouth!"

"Misaka, attack Thor," I said to her.

"I activate the effect of Lucky Punch!" Darth countered.

Suddenly, three large coins materialized mid-air. While Mikoto was battling with Thor, Darth and I were focused on the landing of the three coins. As the three coins landed on the floor, it was clear that the results were three heads once again. As Darth drew 3 cards, I paid no heed to the results because it wouldn't matter much at this time.

Meanwhile, Mikoto's was battling Thor. In particular, she chose to attack Thor, Lord of the Aesir using her signature 'railgun' attack. As the coin began to fall down due to gravity, Mikoto began to build up massive amounts of electricity. The moment the coin landed in her right hand, she unleashed all of the stored electrical power unto the coin. The supercharged coin travelled at around three times the speed of sound, and it was heading straight for the Thor, who countered using his arc-fusion blades.

"Miko-chan, that attack was powerful, but that's miniscule compared to mine," Thor bragged.

"Miniscule?" Mikoto repeated. "Please, all my attack needs is an extra oomph!"

With all the strength she had left, Mikoto fired a surge of electricity to her attack, amplifying it even more. Thor was unable to withstand the supercharged attack and was overpowered; he was struck down and destroyed.

Thor, Lord of the Aesir| Atk: 3500

_Darth Motor: 5800– 3500 = 2300_

"Godammit!" Darth cursed as he felt blood red steam coming out from his body. "I'm still standing!"

"Darth, we're coming for you!" I declared. "Touma, let's wrap this up!"

Touma yelled at the top of his lungs as he charged towards Othinus at breakneck speed.

"I will not let you go through," Othinus warned as she readied her spear against Touma.

Feeling Kamijou's immense power, the Magic God desperately tried to intercept Touma's punch. As the two attacks collided, everyone could feel the stalemate between the two powerful synchro monsters.

"I'm not gonna allow that attack to succeed!" Darth shouted desperately. "I activate the effect of Honest from my hand! During the Damage Step, when a face-up LIGHT monster I control battles: I'll send Honest from my hand to the graveyard; Othinus gains ATK equal to the ATK of the opponent's monster until the End Phase."

Suddenly, a pair of wings manifested behind Othinus. The wings absorbed the power emanating from Touma and transferred it to Othinus. Now, it seemed we were at the disadvantage.

Shooting Quasar Dragon| Atk: 5000

Attack calculation: Odin, Father of the Aesir| ATK: 4000 + 5000 = 9000

Imminent damage calculation: 9000 – 5000 = 4000

"Hahaha!" Darth laughed maniacally. "That's what you get for your arrogance, you piece of trash! Say farewell from this reality, and everything you hold dear!"

Oh crap, that will reduce my life points to zero, and handing Darth Motor the victory that he didn't deserve. But, too bad he wasn't informed of one particular thing that Touma and Shooting Quasar Dragon had in common.

"Didn't I tell you before? We'll going to break the illusion of your victory to prove you wrong!" I countered. "I activate the effect of Shooting Quasar Dragon! Once per turn, when a card or effect is activated: I choose to negate the activation and destroy it!"

Unexpectedly, Touma swung his right arm on the wings and punched them, negating their effects and destroying them. Othinus and Darth were shocked at this revelation. Taking advantage, Touma used his left arm to grab the spear to use it as leverage to approach Othinus for a punch to the face.

"JUST TAKE IT, DARTH!" I yelled.

"NNNEEEEEVEEEEEEERR!" Darth shouted back.

At last, the Touma's attack made contact, smashing his right fist on Othinus' face. This sent the Magic God flying towards Darth Motor, who was crushed at the impact. And then, Othinus disintegrated from the duel. At last, the nightmare of GREMLIN was over.

Odin, Father of the Aesir | Atk: 4000

_Darth Motor: 2300 – 4000 = 0_

_Motor-mouth wins._

* * *

"AAARRRGGHHHH!" Darth howled in pain as every molecule in him began to fade into oblivion. However, he managed to stand up despite his serious condition and spoke not only to me but also to Touma.

"This isn't over, scrap heaps," Darth declared. And then, he addressed me. "As long as there is evil, I'll be lurking around on your own shadow."

"As for you Kamijou Touma," Darth addressed Touma. "I will not forget what you did to me. I swear I'll hunt both you and Motor-mouth down. No matter what place, time, or reality, we will meet again!"

With his last words spoken, the fragile body of Darth Motor began to fade away. As a result, the Nordic Lights began to disappear, and the white, empty color of the void replaced the atmosphere. Mikoto and Index appeared alongside Touma and they were wearing their usual outfits once again.

"Motor-mouth!" Index said as she hugged me. "Thank goodness you're okay."

"Ah, it's nice to see you again Index," I barely uttered my reply. "Now, can you please give me some space to breathe?"

As Index let go of me, I was able to breathe normally. Now, Touma approached me and offered his right hand to shake with mine.

"It was a long, hard battle, isn't it?" Touma asked me while we shook hands.

"You could say that," I replied. "We've been through hell, crawled out of it, and won."

"So, what are your plans now?" Mikoto asked me.

"I'm not so sure about that either," I replied. "But first, we need to find a way to leave this place."

"Leave that to us," A voice called out.

We turned around and saw a boy and girl smiling at us. It seemed they were rather glad that I won the duel.

"We are forever in your debt," The boy said. "As all of you not only save your world, but countless other worlds from the madman Darth Motor."

"Speaking of Darth," I asked them. "Is he truly gone?"

"We cannot say for certain," The girl replied. "There is a chance that he may return, but the important thing is that all of you saved the multiverse from certain doom."

"That's not all," The boy added. "The energies emitted from the climactic battle helped spawn a new, fresh universe."

"What kind of universe is it?" Index asked.

"We're not sure about the exact composition," The girl addressed Touma, Index, and Mikoto. "But one thing is clear; this universe is quite similar to your own."

"No way!" Mikoto blurted.

"So what are the differences?" Touma asked.

"There isn't much of a difference from the original," The boy replied. "But, there is one key difference that I can see in that universe."

The boy pointed his finger at the duel disk that I was wielding.

"The Academy City in that universe will be introduced to a card game known as Duel Monsters in a short while."

We were quite astonished when the answer came out. Touma, Index, and Mikoto took the answer much more seriously then I.

"Another craze has entered Academy City," Touma muttered. "Such misfortune . . ."

"Really? We're playing that card game in that universe?" Mikoto lamented. "This is so unreal. . ."

"I find it cool!" Index cheerfully replied. "I wonder if the grimoires are in the card game."

"As a matter of fact, the grimoires are present in the card game," The girl replied. "They're known as the **Spellbooks**."

"Ooh!" Index became excited. "I really want to use that deck someday!"

"As much as we love to elaborate, it's time that we have to part ways; after all, it's quite unhealthy to stay here," The boy said to me, and then he turned his attention to Touma, Index, and Mikoto. "Index, Kamijou, and Misaka; the three of you shall return to your world."

"I guess this is the part that we'll say goodbye once again," Touma said to me. "This sure brings back memories."

"I agree," I replied. But, something has crossed my mind. "Wait, before we leave, I need to know your names."

"Our names?" The boy replied. "Truth be told, we do not yet have names because we came to exist quite recently."

"But if you want to, you can name us," The girl suggested.

I pondered momentarily; what would be an appropriate name for them? It wasn't that long before I could think up of a good name for both of them.

"What about Isaac Spanner and Revelry Scooper?" I suggested.

The boy and girl looked at each other for a moment, and then the girl replied. "Splendid, I guess that would be our names?"

"Yeah," I replied. "That all I could think of."

"It is decided," The boy named Isaac replied. "We'll be known as Isaac Spanner and Revelry Scooper."

"And now, we'll send all of you back to your worlds," The girl known as Revelry said. "And may we meet each other someday!"

In a bright flash of light, we left the void and returned to our respective universes. At least, I got to experience what perhaps could be the duel of my lifetime, and I indirectly helped in creating a new universe too! What could be more exciting than that?

**A Certain Duelist's Dream 2: The Nightmare of GREMLIN**

**End of Story**

* * *

**Author: I'm glad that I was able to wrap this awesome crossover up, right Motor-mouth?**

**Motor-mouth: The duel was spectacular! You really owe those people like Kevslave and ArmoredCoreNineBall for their help and support.**

**Author: Yeah, it's because of them that I was able to finish writing this fanfic. That's why I decided to dedicate this fanfic to the people that made "A Certain Duelist's Dream" and this sequel possible.**

**Motor-mouth: So, what are you planning to do next?**

**Author: Well, I need to resume writing Crisis; Yowl of Time and CouldNotThinkOfAGoodName have recently updated with their latest stories. I really need to catch up with them.**

**Motor-mouth: So, you'll update Crisis next, and then you'll write the first two chapters of the new ToAru/YuGiOh fanfic, right?**

**Author: Yes, and the title for the new ToAru/YuGiOh fanfic shall be, "A Certain Duelist's Personal Reality"! Expect it sometime after chapter 28 of "Crisis on Two PokéWorlds!"**

**Motor-mouth: We'll see you readers next time in Crisis! I hope you reader will wait around for the update. See you soon!**

**Author: And check out the stinger at the bottom! It'll keep you readers excited on the stories to come!**

* * *

In the new universe, an enigmatic being was reading an interesting article while floating upside-down in a chamber deep inside of a secluded building in the middle of a futuristic city.

"How interesting," The man in the chamber muttered. "I wonder how this would affect my plans, this enigmatic card game known as Duel Monsters. . ."

"General Director Aleister Crowley," A voice spoke from one of the speakers. "The shipments containing the trading cards and the duel disks have arrived in Academy City. Shall we start distributing them?"

"Yes," The man known as Aleister Crowley replied. "Distribute those to the stores as soon as possible. But, do not yet inform the other board of directors about this."

"Understood, we will carry out the orders," The reply came before the communication line ended.

"Excellent," Aleister Crowley grinned widely.

As the enigmatic man resumed in his plans, the rest of Academy City have no idea on the game that would make a significant impact on their lives . . . the card game known as Duel Monsters.

**To be continued to "A Certain Duelist's Personal Reality"**


End file.
